Cherished
by Malevolent Reverie
Summary: Sequel to "Neglected." When Goku makes a shocking wish on the Dragon Balls, what will happen? OOC, non con, Goku/Videl
1. Paradise

**A/N**: YES I was excited to start the sequel already. It's gonna be in Goku's POV to keep things interesting. He is going to be kind of OOC later on so don't yell at me, pleaseeee. :) This is definitely A/U and I'm thinking there will be non-con. This is not a story for people who want to imagine Goku as innocent and free of sin. So turn back now if that's what you're after.

**Pairings**: Goku/Videl again. Otherwise, they're all canon.

**Rating**: M for possible future non-con. Anything explicit will be on a different site, but I'm not a fan of smut.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Cherished**

**1: Paradise**

A butterfly floated past my face and landed neatly on my kneecap, gently bending her wings a few times before deciding it was a safe place to rest. She was beautiful—bright pink and black, contrasting starkly with the plain, flat landscape around me. I offered her my index finger and she hesitated before climbing on; her feet were so small I could scarcely feel the contact. It was like mini feathers were tickling my skin. I had become immune to a lot of sensations from my constant battles.

It was nice to be settling down. My Videl had left a couple of hours ago to look for food while I laid lazily in the wispy grass and enjoyed the wildlife. The butterfly flapped her wings gratefully and went airborne again, vanishing on the horizon within a few seconds. I couldn't wait for my Videl to come back. Just thinking of her made me shiver all over like a leaf in a windstorm. We were all alone for eternity because our lives were bound together and I could never die. She was mine forever and ever.

My thoughts drifted back to the day I told Chi-Chi I was leaving her. It was sad, but she was always yelling at me. When I tried to apologize, she yelled even more and accused me of sucking up. I was afraid to be in my own house because of my wife and I wanted to be happy. My Videl was always kind of lonely and we had a lot in common. I liked being around her, especially when she let me kiss her. Sex was nice, but I really loved kissing her. Chi-Chi always blushed and pushed me away when I tried.

Now I was divorced, for all intents and purposes. I frowned at the thought of not being married like all my other friends were and considered marrying my Videl. But I didn't need a piece of paper to tell me I loved someone. A mark on the neck was good enough. It would keep all other men away and unknown to her, it would let me feel her emotions. Nothing complicated or major, but I could get a vague sense of how my Videl was feeling. I shuddered again in excitement. My Videl. She belonged to me. If anyone tried to take her away from me, I wouldn't be very happy.

Gohan attacked me the night he found me biting my Videl to make her mark reappear. He was crying and calling me all sorts of foul names I normally would have spanked him for. When I explained that she wasn't happy with him and wanted to leave Earth with me, he nearly became a Super Saiyan 4 to strike back. But I let him take out his rage and bring her back to Bulma's. After they were gone, I went home to Chi-Chi and told her I wasn't going to keep living with her anymore. She laughed at first until I told her about my relationship with my Videl. Then she fainted.

A lot of things happened after that. Vegeta tried to kill Gohan when he found out he slept with Bulla and Bulma just thought it was funny. Goten and his girlfriend (what was her name… Valese?) didn't say a lot, but he kept her far away from me and kept staring at her neck. I hoped he would take a mate like I had and feel happy; complete. Gohan always brushed off mating as silly and now he regretted not doing it. I liked it. The way my Videl's skin tasted and the sound of her moaning drove me crazy.

I sat up and looked around for my Videl, hoping she would come back soon so we could do more things that felt good. It was taking her an awfully long time to find food. Our mating wasn't technically complete until she bit my neck, too, but I could sense her feelings very slightly. I closed my eyes and focused on her beautiful face, trying to keep my heart from pounding too loudly. My Videl. She was a bit nervous and unsure of herself. Her energy was coming from not too far off. It wouldn't be rude of me to barge in on her hunting, would it? My stomach was starting to growl.

Before I could get to my feet, I sensed my Videl's energy coming closer very quickly and settled back down with my legs crossed. There was no need to worry. Gohan was in a whole different realm and there was nothing he could do to take her away from me. The Dragon Balls were fused inside my body and couldn't be used for wishing unless I decided to give the summoner permission. I smiled happily to myself when my Videl appeared over the horizon with a handful of fruits cradled in her arms. Yup, we would be together forever in Other World—

Wait. What about the Namekian Dragon Balls? Could Porunga grant a wish that would take my Videl away? It was hard to believe that any dragon would be willing to meddle in matters of the heart, but Porunga was more understanding than Shenron had been. They couldn't wish her back to Earth. I'd grant my own wish later on so she could never leave me. When Son Goku made a decision, he stuck with it! My Videl wasn't leaving Other World and that was that!

Our bond had already made her look ten years younger. My Videl was never ugly or hard to look at before, but damn, making her my mate wasn't helping me resist the temptation to constantly have my way with her. I'd been able to suppress my "manly urges" as Krillin called them when I lived with Chi-Chi because she would yammer on about how we couldn't afford another baby, but I really wanted to have a couple of babies with my Videl. I'd done an okay job raising my sons. Kids always came easily to me.

"What are you thinking about now?" my Videl asked, offering me a piece of fruit.

"Oh, nothing." I sank my teeth into the sweet, juicy flesh and tried to keep myself from getting excited. It reminded me of biting her. "So what do you want to today? Can we finally go swimming? You've been promising me for a while and I'd like to catch a few fish."

"If you keep your clothes on, sure."

"Aw, you know I like being naked. Do I intimidate you? You've seen my whole body before."

My Videl blushed furiously and picked up a piece of fruit that looked very similar to an apple. "I'm just waiting for you to realize that what you've done is wrong. You'll miss Earth pretty soon."

Wrong. If returning to Earth meant I had to face Chi-Chi and Gohan, I was perfectly content to stay on an old planet the Kais had abandoned long ago. They technically bequeathed it to me when I became immortal, but I didn't like owning my own rock in space. It was convenient, though. No more hiding on Earth with my Videl when we wanted to be alone. No one besides King Kai could sense our energy in the Other World and no one from the other realm could come to us. We were basically dead.

When we were finished eating, I scooped my Videl up bridal style and flew across the tops of the trees until I found a lake with a lot of energy signatures in it. She quickly scrambled out of my arms after I landed and sat on the edge of the water to dangle her feet beneath the surface. It was like the first day I realize I had feelings for her—when I pulled her into the lake on Earth just for fun. Our bodies pressed together and for the first time, I was alive. My Videl was so small; so perfectly breakable. She denied feeling anything that day but I knew she did.

I stripped out of my clothes and threw them to the ground, then dived headfirst into the bright blue water. The heat plaguing me was gone immediately and I focused on finding a fish before I ran out of air and had to surface. It wasn't hard for Saiyans to hold their breath for a long time, but I wasn't exactly graceful underwater. I squinted through the depths and tried to sense their life energy until I pinned one down that seemed to be a good size. Gohan was nowhere near New Namek. I could spend a few days having fun with my Videl until I made the wish that would seal her fate.

The fish swam desperately when it figured out I was closing in, but it was no match for my Kamehameha wave. It was enough to fry the fish for eating before I even surfaced again. I gripped its thick tail and hurled it from the depths so it landed next to my Videl, who shrieked in surprise and fell into the water. A grin spread across my face and I quickly swam over to pull her to the surface, but I didn't immediately put her back on the shore. She was sopping wet and I liked how it made her look. I pushed her against the shoreline and tried to kiss her on the lips.

"Goku, cut it out," my Videl said.

"Why? Let me love you."

"You don't love me. Gohan loves me."

My spine prickled. When would she learn? If he loved her so much, why was he always out working and ignoring her? He lied about sleeping with Bulla, which I suspected happened more than once, and still wouldn't quit his job even though it meant continuing to leave his wife alone all day. When Chi-Chi liked me, I loved staying home with her. Gohan and I were training most of the time to battle Cell, but I tried to be home when I could. I wasn't off wasting time at some desk job.

Time was precious and I knew that better than anyone else. I let my Videl go and she quickly climbed out of the water to wring out her hair on the grass while I watched quietly. How could I prove that I cared more? Maybe if we had a couple of kids that would help. Chi-Chi was more attached to me when she was pregnant and it seemed like Trunks had brought Bulma and Vegeta together. I stared at the clothes clinging to her lithe body and sank lower in the lake up to my nose. Yes, a baby. All I had to do was convince her to have sex again at the right moment. Getting Chi-Chi pregnant had been easy.

Something in the back of my mind told me it wasn't a good idea to get a woman pregnant without making sure she wanted it, too. My Videl peeled off her shirt and squeezed water out of it, showing me her naked back only covered by her bra strap. She was asking me, right? Chi-Chi took her clothes off when she wanted to have sex. But I didn't always want sex when I got naked. I just liked not having to wear clothes all the time. Baffled, I slipped deeper into the lake and fixed my eyes on my Videl's body. Vegeta was right: women were an enigma.

"Stop staring!" my Videl demanded, covering herself with her damp shirt.

I smirked as the water closed over my head. She would come to terms with her feelings for me. If she didn't within a few days, I had no problem wishing for her to stay with me for all eternity.


	2. Where There's A Will

**A/N**: Wooo, chapter dos! I might go back and forth between Goku and Videl's POVs. We shall see.

**Warnings:** Lemon ahead. Nothing bad.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Cherished**

**2: Where There's A Will...**

Night fell on the Kai's planet soon enough. My Videl and I returned to one of the abandoned homes as the stars appeared in the sky with three moons, illuminating the entire planet like it was daytime. We could finally sleep together at night without having to worry about someone finding us—it was a dream come true for me. She made me leave the room before she peeled off her still damp clothes to let them dry, but I couldn't help but watch from a safe distance. How Gohan contained himself around her was a mystery to me. I had to force myself to relax.

"Great, I don't have any other clothes," my Videl said. "What are you going to do about that, hm?"

"There's some things here. I have extra training clothes you can wear for bed and tomorrow I'll go to Earth and bring you back some things."

"Just throw me the training clothes."

I was more than happy to oblige and rushed to find the spares in the closet. When I found them and carefully stepped into the kitchen to give them to my Videl, I shivered with excitement. Her back was facing me, but she was completely naked. My eyes roamed greedily down her body and I decided to put the shirt on for her to not cause a fuss. She stiffened when I pulled the bright orange shirt over her head, which was so long it covered down to her knees. The pants were just going to make it harder for her to walk. I gently looped the sash around her waist and tied it loosely.

My Videl turned around and adjusted the shirt to her liking, blushing a little in the darkness of the house. Her hair was growing long again like it had been when she first met Gohan and I felt a peculiar urge to yank on it. She bit her lower lip and tried to roll up the sleeves of the shirt so her small hands peeked through, exciting my Saiyan instinct even more. Now that Baby was gone from my body forever I could control the transformation to a Super Saiyan 4 much better, but thinking of her fingers touching my skin was enough to drive me crazy.

There were subliminal clues my Videl's body was giving me without her knowing. Pheromones were a potent indicator of a woman's willingness to mate and she was practically oozing them. It didn't necessarily mean she wanted me, but it meant her body did. They were tempting me to do the unthinkable; something that would destroy her fragile trust in me. It made me nauseas to even think of trying it, yet something animalistic stirred deep within me. I wanted the power and control. It was a part of my nature as a Saiyan. I knew it was probably how Vegeta got Bulma pregnant and they were happy.

That meant it wasn't all bad, right? I'd controlled my Saiyan side for many years without any issue. If I let go now and did what it wanted me to do, we would be fine in the end. Bulma and Vegeta had Trunks and eventually got married even though he hadn't exactly asked her politely in the beginning. They were both too headstrong for that sort of thing. I scratched the back of my head when my Videl walked by to the bedroom and closed the door without saying anything. Her body wanted me, but she didn't.

Huh. Women were weird.

I politely knocked on the bedroom door before walking in and my Videl sat up in bed to glare at me, daring me to take one more step. I'd lived my entire adult life in fear of the last woman I stayed with. It wasn't going to happen again. So I boldly entered the room and shut the door behind me.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. "Get out!"

My heart was pounding furiously. "N-no. I want to sleep here, too."

My Videl wasn't in the mood to argue. She waved her hand indifferently and collapsed back on the bed, sending a pillow flying onto the floor. I was shaking as I picked up the pillow and climbed into bed beside her. It was the first time in a forever I had stood up to a woman all by myself. Baby had given me the ability to do it more often, but I'd never told a girl what I wanted to do instead of quietly obeying. A happy smile broke across my face when I laid down and wrapped an arm around my Videl. She was perfect. If I was any happier, my heart would explode.

A low growl vibrated through my chest. "Goku, get your hands off me."

"No." The word was still stuck on my lips like peanut butter. No. I loved saying it. "I'm going to sleep right here and… you're going to like it."

"When Gohan gets to New—" My Videl suddenly stopped talking.

"New what? New Namek? To wish you back and make my mark disappear? No, I'm not going to let that happen. Don't forget that I'm fused with Shenron and the Earth Dragon Balls. I can make any wish I want and there's nothing you or Porunga can do to reverse it."

"Where there's a will, there's a way. Now get off me!"

More pheromones were released in the air and I held my Videl down to taste her where two reddish teeth marks contrasted her pale skin. She squirmed irately as I licked the spot, but her body slowly relaxed and eventually went limp. It was a neat trick Vegeta taught me. If she had decided to finish the mating process and bit me, it would have worked both ways. Having my nose so close to her flesh was tempting, to say in the least. The tingling in my tail that preceded my transformation to a Super Saiyan 4 intensified and I noticed red fur sprouting on my upper body.

A small sigh passed between my Videl's lips and I couldn't resist anymore. I pulled her beneath me and reached down to pull up her shirt a bit so I had better access. Her blue eyes watched with hazy lust as I pulled down my pants to bury myself in her body, but she placed a hand to my chest and shook her head. The raging fire in my stomach wasn't going to just disappear. She had to be teasing. I cocked my head and shushed her before pushing inside, immediately soothing my urges.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" my Videl whispered, touching my face.

I closed my eyes and nuzzled into her soft hand, trying to focus on keeping my lust reigned in so I didn't hurt her. It was always easy with Chi-Chi, probably because she would yell at me after if I was too rough or didn't pay attention. But my Videl made it so hard. Literally and figuratively. I rested my forehead on hers and took a fistful of her thick, black hair in my hand to use as an anchor. My Videl was crying; I knew she loved me, even if she repeatedly denied it. She was torn between Gohan and me.

Honestly, I didn't see how it was a contest anymore. My Videl's body writhed under me like she could scarcely contain herself. With Gohan, sex was like clockwork. I knew Chi-Chi raised him to be sort of uptight and "responsible," but he was too worried about consequences. That was why he decided to only have one kid instead of a few: they were too expensive and difficult to raise. I had two and wouldn't have minded more. They practically raised themselves.

When I came close to finishing, my Videl nervously pulled on my shirt, warning me to pull out. But that was the last thing I wanted to do. If we had a baby, that would bring us even closer together. No wish would make her ever forget me. I tightened my grasp on her hair and pushed once more just as she moaned my name; kami, she felt so good. After we were both lying in a heap panting, my Videl smacked my chest and rose out of bed, trembling noticeably. Now my shirt was draped over her like a bed sheet.

I powered down and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but you make it hard to stop."

"Sure I do. Hopefully Gohan wishes me back soon."

My Videl walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, leaving me alone in bed with my thoughts. I'd have to make the wish to keep her with me soon. It wasn't exactly nice, but Gohan would take her away from me otherwise. I didn't want to be cursed to follow her around for eternity and never have her to myself. The exhaustion from sex won over and I soon fell asleep.


	3. Fatal Wish

**A/N**: Whew, this one took a while to write. I'm gonna go back to Videl's POV now. :) But Goku is definitely OOC in this story now.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Cherished**

**3: Fatal Wish**

"_Goku, where do you think you're going?"_

_The woman's voice was like nails on a chalkboard; it took a tremendous effort for me to turn around with a smile plastered on my face. Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips and raised a long, thin eyebrow, expecting a good response. By then she knew I wasn't sneaking off early in the morning to train with Vegeta because Bulma told her otherwise. So I shrugged stupidly and rubbed the back of my head, trying to look sheepish and simple. What if she knew about my affair?_

_Chi-Chi scowled deeply. "Goten has been out with that Valese girl every night this week. She looks suspicious to me. I don't like city women. You should stay home and pay attention to your son instead of running around fighting with Vegeta. Bulma said he comes home by six every night, so where are you going? Out to pursue strange women behind my back?"_

_It was so tempting to tell her that I had been secretly seeing a very familiar woman; one she thought was her close friend. But I kept my mouth shut and looked down at my feet. Videl had only given in to me once, so it didn't mean we were technically "seeing" each other. I wanted to take things further but I didn't have the strength. It felt wrong. So I intended on getting a little help from a certain villain I had defeated quite a while ago. That would give me the push to get what I wanted._

_My wife started shrieking and I quickly ducked out of the house to fly off toward Vegeta's massive energy reading. She was oblivious to mating, which was how Goten got away with marking his girlfriend. The two were intertwined until the day one of them died. I'd deliberately kept Chi-Chi in the dark so I could hold off on marking someone. Even Bulma didn't tell her that Vegeta had taken her a very long time ago. I couldn't wait for the day I sank my teeth into a woman's neck and our life forces molded together._

"Goku, wake up."

A body was on top of mine, gently shaking my chest to rouse me from my dream. I blearily opened my eyes to see my Videl straddling my hips with a concerned expression on her beautiful face. She curled her black hair behind an ear when I stirred and quickly clambered off so I could sit up and rub the tiredness from my eyes. It felt like I had just finished fighting Frieza for the first time, before I transformed and gained the upper hand.

My Videl was still in my bright orange training shirt but now she smelled like strawberries instead of me. It was the damn shampoo and body wash that cleaned off my scent so easily. I stretched and nearly flopped back down in bed until I remembered a very important task I had to complete. Gohan would be on New Namek any day now and Porunga wouldn't hesitate to grant his wishes. That meant I had to summon Earth's Dragon Balls from within me to squash his dreams before they became reality.

The determination must have shown on my face because my Videl touched my cheek so I would turn my head to face her. She didn't look depressed or angry today, which was a new development. Her cool fingers felt nice on my skin—the dream had made me sweat like never before. It was nice to have someone there for me when I woke up instead of being alone as usual. Chi-Chi woke up really early to start cleaning and tending to the garden, so I'd take the hint and leave for the day.

"Having a bad dream?" my Videl murmured.

"You could say that. How'd you sleep?"

She shrugged and reached up run her hands through my thick hair. "Oh, fine. I was thinking about what you said last night and you're right. We should be together. So I talked to Gohan and the King Kai and told them not to wish me back to Earth or wish the mark away." Her fingertips began massaging my scalp and she moved a little bit closer. "Just you and me forever."

My eyes flickered to her neck to see the mark was still there. Was it influencing her to think differently? She had been intent on going back to Earth the night before. Maybe our lovemaking had finally changed her mind. I smiled and pulled her into my lap for a tight hug, hoping she was serious so I wouldn't be forced to wish for her to stay with me forever. My Videl wrapped her arms behind my back and ran her nails down my spine, making it tingle pleasantly. I could get used to her new behavior.

"If you go out and find some eggs I can make us breakfast," she said.

I gripped my stomach when it rumbled hungrily at the prospect of food. "I'll definitely do that. I'm starving! So when I come back, do you want to…?"

"Let's eat first."

We both got out of bed and I followed her out of the room down to the small kitchen that looked much like the ones back on Earth. My Videl began rummaging through the cabinets until she found a few loaves of bread that still looked edible and some cups for water. Leaving her wasn't a comfortable thought, but the hunger pangs in my gut drove me out the door. I was excited she had decided to stay with me on the Kai's planet—maybe we could return to Earth? There wouldn't be any harm in it.

The ground flew by beneath me as I searched for a bird or any egg-laying animal. Fish for breakfast wasn't going to be easy on my stomach. I found a huge pterodactyl lying in a nest guarding her eggs and waited patiently until she decided the coast was clear. It wasn't nice of me to take them from her, but I had to eat something. My Videl wouldn't eat too much so I decided to only take three of the five eggs to hold me over for the morning. We could find meat later on when I had more energy.

I landed a little ways from the house and carried the eggs under my arms, trying to keep them from falling on the ground. Pterodactyls had tough eggshells so I didn't have to worry too much. The closer I got to the house, the louder the sound of my Videl's voice became. She didn't seem to be speaking to anyone besides herself. Or maybe she was communicating with someone telepathically. But who could contact her in a whole different realm? Other World was too far away even for Piccolo—

The eggs fell out of my arms and smashed open on the grass, staining the teal grass green and yellow. That meant she was talking to someone in Other World. The only person that came to mind was King Kai, but why would he be talking to my Videl? I clenched my hands into fists, seeing red. If I snuck up quietly I could hear what she was talking about before she even knew. Whatever it was, I had a feeling it wasn't meant for me to know. It was why she had sent me out to look for food in the first place.

"Has Gohan reached New Namek yet? These past few days have been killing me. I really want go home and see him and Pan again. Is she mad at me or does she know what happened?"

Betrayal wasn't an emotion I regularly dealt with and it stung me deep inside. I stepped up to the house and peered inside, watching my Videl sitting at the kitchen table swinging a spoon around in boredom. This meant nothing to her. Nothing I ever did mattered to her. She was lying to me, plotting to be taken back to Earth and leaving me behind on the Kai's planet. Why would she lie? Did I confront her or act like I didn't know so I could go make my wish to keep her in peace?

My Videl laughed and set the spoon down. "No, you know Goku. He'll go with anything as long as there's food involved. He knows what we're planning so make sure they hurry. I'm trying to keep him distracted so he doesn't use Earth's Dragon Balls to make a wish before Gohan gets the chance."

No, I wouldn't give her the pleasure of knowing my intentions. I couldn't make wishes constantly, but I could make two once a year, much like we had with Shenron on Earth. Wishes for love were impossible for the dragon to grant, so I would have to be a little clever. I'd never been very good with riddles or tricks, but how hard could it be? Something that would make her stay with me instead of rooting her to the planet would work well. The second wish… there were a few things I had in mind.

I quietly left the house and flew into the air because my Videl couldn't sense energy anyway. For the second wish, I considered asking for her to become pregnant, but I highly doubted Shenron would be willing to work with me on that one. It was hard for me to force anything on her because of my damn pure heart, the same one that let me ride the Nimbus and turn Super Saiyan. Maybe he could give me a darker heart like Vegeta's. Or I could ask to become a typical Saiyan, the same way I had been before I hit my head as a kid. Anything that would help me be less of a nice guy.

When I was a good distance away, I landed again and paced, trying to decide how to word my wishes to Shenron. He wasn't technically a part of me, but he did appear when the Dragon Balls were summoned. I had no power to grant wishes; I just protected the Balls from the wrong people. What better being to do the job than Son Goku, the man who defeated the universe's most terrible foes? I put my hands on my hips and stared up at the sky wistfully, dreaming of the days when life had been easier.

It was nice when I liked Chi-Chi and she liked me. We had a lot of fun; me, her, and Gohan would play together every night before he had to study. When I first met Goten I regretted not being there for the first few years, but I tried to make it up to him over the next ten. Now I was madly in love with my daughter-in-law who wanted nothing to do with me. Could I wish for Chi-Chi to be less of a nag? No, Shenron wouldn't care for that. He wasn't as friendly as he used to be. Now he'd refuse to grant wishes if he thought they were silly. It made sense after the battle with Omega Shenron.

I closed my eyes and focused on summoning the Dragon Balls from my body. They separated from me, glowing so brightly I could see them from beneath my eyelids, and the sky began to darken. Shenron stirred within and I opened my eyes to see him erupt from the gathered Dragon Balls, coiling his enormous green body in the atmosphere. His red eyes focused intently on me and he seemed to smile vaguely. We were old friends now from our training in Other World.

"What are your wishes?" Shenron asked, his voice reverberating through the woods.

"I wish to be reunited with my husband, Gohan, on New Namek."

My heart plummeted through my stomach, making me feel terribly sick. I spun around to see my Videl standing a few feet away with her eyes on Shenron, who nodded before granting her wish. She smirked at me before she disappeared and I furiously turned back to the dragon. He was powerless to stop a wish that had no selfish origins and he always granted the first wish spoken. If I only had one wish for an entire year, what should it be? Bringing my Videl back wouldn't solve anything.

"What is your final wish?" Shenron prompted.

There was only one way to get what I wanted. "I wish to regain my Saiyan heritage. I want to be like one of them, the way I should have been before I hit my head."

Shenron's eyes glowed red.

* * *

**Reviews/comments/questions**

**super saiyan 4 chichi**- Valese/Goten is one of my favorite pairings! I know she's a ditz but Goten kind of is too hehe. I try not to make the lemons really graphic because I'm not trying to write hentai here. It kind of detracts from the story if it's a bunch of sex everywhere.

**Chimera prime**- Thank you so much! I'm liking this one a lot, too!

**WithoutWingsX-** Yes I kind of figured he would be. It makes things more interesting. ;)


	4. A Warrior's Heart

**A/N**: Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm kind of running low on steam with this story. I've been working a lot and my boyfriend has been really sick. Bleh.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**Cherished**

**4: A Warrior's Heart**

The wish I made was so precise that I appeared right in front of my husband, who was carrying one of the massive Namekian Dragon Balls out of a house. We didn't say anything for a few seconds and stared blankly at each other, unwilling to believe we were reunited sooner than we thought. Gohan dropped the Dragon Ball and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug I had grown to miss. I nuzzled my head into his chest and inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of his cologne instead of smelling his musky father. He kissed the top of my head and sighed heavily.

There was an obnoxious retching sound and we separated to see Pan a few feet off with a disgusted look on her face. She was carrying two Dragon Balls under her arms and the rest were carried out by a few Nameks who greeted me politely. I couldn't help but tear up at the sight of her and Gohan working together to get me home again and I gestured for her to join our hug. She stood still for a few moments before giving in to the pressure and we all squeezed one another until we could barely breathe.

"Okay, okay, so can we go home now?" Pan asked, squirming away from her father and me.

Gohan shook his head and picked up with dropped Dragon Ball, gazing at the shimmering four stars within its orange shell. "No, we still need to make sure grandpa doesn't do anything funny. If I know my father, he won't give up that easily. Pan, why don't you wait on the ship? Your mother and I need to talk for a little while about some things. We'll be down in an hour or so after the wishes are granted."

Our daughter looked less than pleased with the prognosis but she left without another word and flew off in the opposite direction of the gathered Dragon Balls. They began to glow brightly, pulsating like they had a heartbeat and darkening the sky. I took Gohan's hand and bit my lower lip; this was the first time I would meet Porunga because we normally used the Balls on Earth for our wishes. He rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand and smiled.

"I knew you'd find a way to get to New Namek," Gohan said. "So we wish for your mark to disappear, Goku to return to normal, and what else?"

"Make it impossible for me to be mated with again. That should drive him off for good."

"Well… that was something I wanted to talk to you about. Maybe I can mark you instead. You'll be able to keep the youth you have now for as long as I do, so we'll age the same way. And after everything that's happened, I think it's a good way for us to solidify our relationship."

I smiled as a Namek began uttering the incantation to summon Porunga. "Sounds good to me. I guess we won't need the third with, then."

The heavens turned dark as the Dragon Balls began to hum in unison, announcing the arrival of the legendary Namekian Dragon. I pulled Gohan a little closer when a beam of light shot into the sky and a massive, barrel-chested dragon burst forth from it, quickly coiling himself into a resting position and folding his massive arms. Porunga was twice the size of Shenron, at least, and had a body much like my husband's and all the other Saiyans. The Namekians bowed respectfully and I followed suit with Gohan.

Porunga cut right to the chase, much like his Earthly counterpart. "What are your three wishes?"

My heart pounded with excitement as Gohan stepped forward to communicate the first wish to the translator, who would relay it to Porunga. Soon I would be free from Goku for all eternity. The mark would disappear from my skin and I could be mated to Gohan. Finally, after so many months of torture, we could be a normal family again. No more Bulla or Goku; just me, my husband, and Pan. It was unfortunate that we had hit such hard times later in life but we were even closer as a result.

I thought of Goku and what he would do when our bond was broken and Porunga returned him to normal. He'd be confused and probably humiliated by his actions. We could all learn to forgive his mistakes as he forgot the vices of others. All I wanted was to be a normal family again, quirks and all. Our huge dinners fit to feed Saiyans would become commonplace and eventually we would all joke about my brief affair with Goku, treating it like nothing more than a silly mistake. That was all it was.

The Namek translated Gohan's request to Porunga and there was a breathless silence. The bite marks on my neck would disappear into thin air like they had never existed. Goku couldn't haunt my dreams anymore the way he did on a nightly basis. Kami, I couldn't wait for—

"That wish is beyond my power."

No one said a word. They didn't know what to say.

Gohan tried double-checking the wording with the Namek and took off his glasses to rub his face when he realized there was truly nothing Porunga could do. I heard the words "mark" and "Goku", so I assumed it was the wish that would free me from my mating with Goku. Why couldn't the damn dragon lift the mark? Was this the same beast that restored on entire planet from nothing and brought people back from the dead? It couldn't be that hard to remove a mating mark.

"Hey!" I shouted to Porunga. "What's the big idea? You can't take bite marks off my skin?"

The gargantuan dragon turned his glowing red eyes on me. "The one named Goku is fused with the Earthly dragon, Shenron. Together, their power is beyond my own."

"Which means he can't return Goku to normal," Gohan said miserably. "Anything involving my father won't work."

"Then gear the wish towards Porunga instead. What if someone powerful fuses with him so together, they're stronger than Goku and Shenron? We could wish for someone here to become the most powerful being in the universe and become a host for the Namekian Dragon Balls. Then Porunga will be stronger and he can make any wish possible, regardless of Goku."

"That's too complicated." My husband ran a hand through his thick hair, thinking. "We're in trouble if we can't make any wishes towards my father. Porunga can't alter anything about him and even if we do succeed in making someone more powerful, it just makes everything worse in the end."

Porunga was beginning to look irritated and his red eyes focused on Gohan who he saw as the reason behind his rude awakening. We'd kept the dragon out longer than normal and he wanted to return to his realm, not stick around in ours waiting for us to think of a new wish. It looked like he had something to say, but he wasn't permitted to alter a wish or suggest ways around their restrictions. I personally liked my idea and was about to demand the Nameks translate it to Porunga when a blinding flash of light distracted all of us from the Dragon Balls.

Goku was standing in the middle of our crowd, fully transformed to a Super Saiyan 4 and carrying a mean scowl that didn't fit him at all. I only caught a glimpse before a few Nameks covered me with a robe to obscure most of my body and led me away from the fray. Gohan planted his feet apart and clenched his hands into fists until blood seeped from his palms, dripping crimson of the grass. Porunga looked relieved when the Nameks sent him back to the Balls. We'd use the wishes another day.

It seemed like we had successfully slunk away from Goku when he raised his head and grinned. "Where are you taking my Videl? A robe isn't going to hide her from me."

"My Videl?" Gohan echoed. "Did you hit your head again?"

There wasn't any more playful banter. Goku lunged at his son, who narrowly avoided the attack, and I saw Gohan's hair turn gold before they both vanished into the sky. The only hint of their fight was an occasional flash of light where they connected in battle, trying to destroy the other. I had seen them spar a few times before and this was completely unlike it. They were fighting for keeps. I peeked out from under my hood, praying that Gohan would at least knock some sense into his father.

A red whir flew from the sky and collided into the earth some distance away; Goku actually seemed to be losing this fight. But was he even trying? I watched the Saiyan pull himself from the massive hole and wipe blood from his mouth, which seemed to surprise him. He grinned up at Gohan, who had his arms folded and was scowling deeply. It had been so long since my husband last fought that I half expected him to attempt talking things out with Goku. But the Saiyan blood in him wouldn't let his father get away unscathed. They had a thirst for bloodshed.

Goku vanished from his spot on the ground and reappeared behind Gohan, easily striking him down with a blow to the back of the neck. My feet were running before I knew exactly where my husband would land. It wasn't very far off, but I had to get there to make sure he was okay. The Nameks hung back away from the fray, maybe out of shock that the savior of their planet had taken a dark turn.

When I arrived, Gohan was trying to push himself off the grass and fly back into the air. His entire body was noticeably shaking and he spat out some blood just as I knelt beside him. He had looked worse in the past, but I knew he couldn't fight his father for very long. Goku trained nearly every day and had surpassed his son in most respects. I turned to glare at Goku, still hovering in the air with a cocky smirk on his face. He looked… different. Sort of like Vegeta when he was controlled by Majin Buu.

"Now that isn't possible," I said to myself, thinking of how the pink blob had merged with Uub.

Gohan lay on his back and grimaced. "I can't keep this up for much longer. Leave on the spaceship, Videl. It's the only hope we have right now. The Dragon Balls can't help us."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"You have to." Gohan fixed his deep obsidian eyes on me and gently touched my face. "If you're with Pan, he won't do anything. She is his Achilles heel. Bulma can send another ship over when you two are safe and sound on Earth and if I'm still alive, the Namekians can help me return home."

I took his hand and closed my eyes, enjoying the contact. We were going to be separated. Again. Why were Gohan and I always driven apart? My husband winced in pain and got to his feet, pulling me along with him. His chest was heaving from the effort, but he managed to give me a soft push in the direction of Pan. He smiled sadly and reached back to tear off his shirt, exposing the perfectly defined muscles of his abdomen and the wounds he had received. Then, he was gone.

Of all the monsters we had faced together, the new Goku was by far the worst. It seemed fitting for the two to have a showdown but I was hoping to see it under friendlier circumstances as more of a test than a true battle. The Namekians had returned to their homes to wait out the fight and random beams of energy were coming dangerously close to the inhabited parts of the planet. I turned to look up at Goku, balancing a bundled ball of energy in his palm. He gripped it like a baseball and hurled it toward the earth, completely ignoring Gohan. Destruction for the fun of it.

Pan was waiting outside when I finally arrived at the ship. She stared in shock at the battle overhead and I was forced to drag her inside, quickly booting up the machine before Goku noticed what was happening. It was true that he had something of a weak spot for my daughter, but I had a feeling this wasn't the same Goku we all knew and loved. He'd been left alone on the Kai's planet to make a wish on the other set of Dragon Balls, which may have involved something to release his Saiyan side.

The spaceship whirred to life and began to lift off the ground as the battle outside raged without end. I entered the coordinates for Earth and tried not to worry about Gohan. He knew how to carry himself in a fight and Goku would give up in a short time. We could send a spaceship from Earth to pick him up in a few days. By then they would both be exhausted and too worn down to keep beating each other up. My chest felt tight as New Namek shrank below us. Would Gohan be okay?

* * *

**Reviews/comments/questions**

**thebluebunny**- Thanks very much! :D

**TruthWinters**- Twists are my specialty, mwahaha.

**super saiyan 4 chichi**- Yeah sorry, I worded that wrong; I know you were agreeing with me, but the keyboard can't express my thoughts very well... lol. Videl is sneakier in this! She's gotta start standing up for herself.

**Chimera prime-** Of course we do! Hence why Vegeta is so popular in fanfics, hehe.

**WithoutXWings**- Yes! Goku is completely OOC and dark in this.


	5. Honorable Ruler

**A/N**: Sorry this took me so long, guys. Imma tryin'! Still debating what story I'm gonna do next, though. This one should be the same length as Neglected.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Cherished**

**5: Honorable Ruler**

There was nothing to do but sit and worry in uncomfortable silence. Pan sat in the captain's chair, idly gazing out the cockpit into the black oblivion of space only dotted by a few glittering stars. She knew something was seriously wrong with Goku and desperately wanted to bring him back to his senses, but on the other side of that coin, she was furious with him. He had betrayed her in a terrible way despite everything they had been through when she was a child. I remained in the living room and twiddled my thumbs, trying to convince myself I shouldn't feel guilty.

Pan suddenly sighed loudly and rose from her seat. I raised my head and watched her walk across the room to where Giru was sleeping peacefully amongst a pile of scraps. She picked him up and stared at his back, trying to see if the radar could pick up where the Dragon Balls were even in space's vacuum. After a few seconds of merciless glaring, she dropped him back on the table and the robot rubbed the back of his head, still puzzled by his best friend's strange behavior after all their years together. My daughter sat across from me and miserably laid her head on the table.

"What's wrong with grandpa?" she asked.

This wasn't territory I wanted to be in. Normally, I could seamlessly answer any of Pan's questions even if they were a tad uncomfortable, like when she got her first period of kissed a boy the first time. This was different. It involved my private life, something only Gohan and occasionally Bulma or Chi-Chi was privy to. But I couldn't leave her hanging by a thread feeling confused about her favorite member of the family. What was I supposed to say? 'Sorry, grandpa is obsessed with me and wants to kidnap me for all eternity. Cheer up, kid; things could be worse.' Kami, why was everything so hard?

When I started to explain what was happening, the ship suddenly jerked as if we were passing through strong turbulence. Pan rushed to the cockpit to check the dials and looked around outside to make sure we weren't in an asteroid field. Puzzled by the random shaking, she turned and began walking back towards me in the living room. She had scarcely walked more than two feet when she stopped and stared in terror at someone standing behind me.

It wasn't like I was expecting Gohan or anything. I had a feeling Goku would use instant transmission to follow us even if Pan was on board the ship. He could easily take me and leave her alone on the ship so she didn't have to see anything. Still, when I turned around to face him, my pulse quickened in fear. He hadn't powered down and had his furry red arms folded over his barreled chest expectantly. His golden eyes bored straight into my heart and I felt like I couldn't move. My poor husband was lying on New Namek bloodied, bruised and clinging to life for no damn reason. It had all been in vain.

Goku's tail flicked back and forth impatiently. "Why did you bother running? Gohan is still no match for me and he never will be. Stop wasting my time and return to Earth with me."

"Why Earth?" I asked. "Don't you want to stay away from there?"

A cruel smile spread across Goku's face; a perverted version of his usual grin. "Well since I'm a regular Saiyan now I should start focusing on my duties. Why not take Earth as my first planet? We can conquer the universe together, my Videl. No one can stand in my way."

"Grandpa, what's wrong with you?" Pan was scowling, hands clenched into fists. "You've been acting really strange lately and you need to cut it out!"

"Pan, be quiet," I hissed.

"No! He owes me answers and results!"

The pure-blooded Saiyan frowned deeply and reached forward to take me by the arm without saying a word to his granddaughter. Before Goku and I disappeared, Pan tried throwing Giru at his head. We vanished into thin air and were transported to my home planet, right outside of Bulma's massive house. Goku didn't release my arm and waited for our friends to come outside and see what the commotion was all about. I struggled desperately, terrified that Pan and Gohan wouldn't come home.

Within a few seconds the front door burst open and Vegeta walked out with Bulma in tow, holding a sobbing Chi-Chi and trying to keep her from falling. My mother-in-law looked up and burst into fresh tears when she saw her former husband smirking darkly at Vegeta. Goku was going to instigate a fight with the Saiyan prince for dominion over the Earth. The planet wasn't big enough for two of them to live in peace together. He'd banish Vegeta and his family to another part of the universe. It wasn't a question of how the fight would pan out; what Goku did after was more pertinent.

Bulma spoke first. "Let Videl go, Goku. We all know you don't want to hurt her."

"Don't waste your breath," Vegeta said. "Kakarot could care less about the woman's feelings. Shouldn't you know that by now?"

"She's mine," Goku said, growling a bit.

"You monster!" Chi-Chi lunged for her ex-husband's neck with her fingers outstretched like talons and Goku easily caught her hands in his. Her eyes welled up with tears when he grinned and tightened his grasp, easily breaking her fingers like they were pretzel sticks. Chi-Chi shrieked in pain and I struggled to free her hands before they were totally crushed, but Goku was too strong. He threw her to the ground at Vegeta's feet and she cried hysterically while Bulma helped her up.

When the women disappeared in the house, Goku gripped the back of my neck and pretended to yawn in boredom. "Are you going to challenge me for Earth or just let me take it? I'd prefer the latter because I don't have to put out the effort, but if you want to die, I'd be more than willing to fight."

"As much as it pains me to say this, I have no interest in fighting you. I will allow you to govern this planet if you stay away from my family, Kakarot."

"Sure, but you can't stay here. There's not enough room for the two of us."

"You need a second in command," I said quickly. "Vegeta is the second most powerful warrior in the universe, so don't you want him to back you up? What if everyone attacks at once? I know you're strong, but you don't stand a chance against numbers like that."

Goku pursed his lips, thinking about my proposition. He knew I had a point, but it would hurt his new pride to let another Saiyan inhabit the same planet. Earth was always important to Goku. Now that he had the instincts of a Saiyan, it only made sense to him that he literally own it. Vegeta's cold eyes never wavered from his rival's until Goku finally agreed under the condition that Bulma would create some traditional Saiyan armor for him. When the fallen Saiyan price turned and strode into the house, I could hardly believe it. It wasn't just strange for Vegeta to give in to Goku so easily; it was downright unnatural. He loved being contrary.

Vegeta must have been very concerned about Goku's behavior if he wasn't going to put up a fight over him taking over Earth. I protested when he pulled me forward a few steps and he hesitated. The cogs in his mind were turning rapidly; I could nearly hear it and I didn't like thinking of what he was concocting in his newly acquired alien mind. We suddenly vanished from Bulma's house and reappeared in front of my old home, where dad still lived. Goku snickered darkly and forced me to start walking.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You and I are going to live here. I need a good place to hide you from our pesky friends. Hercule shouldn't mind us taking over your old home, right? He can go live at your house near Mt. Paozu."

"You can't be serious. When Gohan and Pan come home, you're doomed."

There was a low growl from Goku's chest. "No spaceships will be leaving this planet. Pan can come home but Gohan has to stay on New Namek. He lost."

I started to object but was interrupted by the loud groaning of my childhood home's double doors opening wide, revealing my father's aging form. He had lost a lot of his hair and will to fight. Now he lived off his previous fame and donations from fans instead of actual winnings. Gohan and I tried to help out when we could, but it was hard trying to raise Pan and care for my father. He looked startled by Goku's appearance and his eyes flickered to my equally bewildered expression.

Goku closed his red-lined eyes and smiled. "Mr. Satan, would you mind vacating the premises until further notice? You see, my Videl and I would like to live here and well… that's difficult when it's so darn crowded. You're welcome to stay at my Videl's old home at Mt. Paozu."

"Uh… what was that?" my father asked.

"Dad, just go to Gohan and I's house. I'll make sure some of your things are sent along. This won't be permanent, I promise." I tried my best to look encouraging, but it wasn't cutting it. We didn't have much time before Goku lost his patience.

"Do what she says," Goku said, opening his eyes. "Your things will follow."

My father was never good at keeping a poker face, but at that moment, he failed terribly. His eyes were wide like a confused child instead of prying and trying to discern the truth from Goku. Age had driven him to complacency and I knew it wasn't long before Gohan and I moved in with him. Neither of us cared for the city but Hercule Satan couldn't keep living in a fog. His eyes moved to mine again and I nodded urgently, hoping he would get the message.

A nurse emerged from the house and took my father's arms gently, leading him away toward his hovercraft parked some distance away. I watched him board the vehicle before Goku dragged me inside the huge mansion, effectively cutting me off from the outside world. He finally set me free and looked around the house with an emotion I couldn't place. It wasn't awe that I saw in his eyes. It was greed.

Goku lowered his gaze to me, quickly forgetting about his new castle. His smile widened and he reached forward to touch my face gently. "I haven't forgotten you. When I'm finished with the Earthlings, I'll come home and we can start our own family together. But first, I need to pay Capsule Corp a little visit." He lightly tapped my nose. "We don't want Gohan coming back to Earth and pestering us, right?"

"Wrong," I said.

"You don't have to put on a front anymore." Goku narrowed his eyes and gripped both of my shoulders, suddenly looking serious. "When I come home, I expect you to be ready."

"Ready? No, you'll be lucky if I don't walk out the front door."

There was no pause between my words and Goku's reaction. He moved at the speed of light, too fast for my weak human eyes to comprehend. I was shoved against the wall and he leaned in close to my face so our noses were touching. His smiled twisted into a frown. "Don't talk like that."

It was hard to breathe with him scarcely an inch away. Our lips were nearly touching. I desperately wanted to close my eyes and act like he wasn't there, trying to intimidate me, but I couldn't. If I gave in and stopped resisting Goku's selfish desires then all hope would be lost. He pressed his body against mine so I could feel the outlines of his abdomen and I struggled to glare back into his eyes.

"No matter where you go, I'll find you," he whispered, resting his forehead on mine. "I will travel to the ends of the universe. So when I return later on, I expect you to be ready for me."

An uncomfortable prickle traveled up my spine. It didn't take a lot of thinking to know what "ready" meant. But what could I do to avoid it? Even if I tried running away, I didn't know how to conceal my power level so I'd be a sitting duck just waiting to be found. And when Goku did find me, he wouldn't be happy that I had tried to escape. Would he be willing to kill people now? Had he lost his humanity for the tragic dream of a new life with me?

Goku smiled and pulled away, letting my feet drop back down to the floor. He placed two fingers to his forehead and was gone. He'd be back.

* * *

**Reviews/comments/questions**

**super saiyan 4 chichi-** Yeah I feel the the SSJ4 form is the best fit for "evil" Goku because of the quote he said in GT about not being able to control himself properly when he's in it. It's kind of a representation of his animal urges to fight and win, just like a Saiyan.

**Chimera prime**- Now you know! :D

**WithoutWingsX**- They didn't!

**4starfox-** They definitely are abused and always used as a scapegoat. It gets kind of annoying.


	6. Conflicted

**A/N**: I've been getting PMs complaining about Goku. I know he's mean; that's the whole point. If you don't like it, don't read it. **The next chapter will be on a different website. You must be 18 to view it. **I have the same username there and the story is under the same title. I don't want this story to be taken down so I'm posting the smut elsewhere. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**Cherished**

**6: Conflicted**

The halls of the huge mansion were far from foreign to me. It had been my childhood home; a place of grandeur meant to impress loose women instead of a safe haven a daughter could call her own. I ran my hands along the walls as I walked to my old bedroom, dreaming of how normal my life had been before I met Gohan. Sure my father was obscenely rich off the triumphs of aliens, but the Son family never wanted the fame and fortune. My husband and his brother had humbler beginnings in a simple home nestled comfortably at the foot of Mt. Paozu. How I wished I could have had Gohan's life.

Chi-Chi tried her hardest to put on a human front with her very peculiar family. Gohan couldn't show his powers when he went to high school and Goten was mostly homeschooled until he begged to be allowed into Orange Star High. Their father was off battling monsters for the greater part of the boys' lives and Chi-Chi was mostly left alone to pick up the pieces. Still, I would have preferred a doting mother to an absent father only interested in women and fighting. That was an unspoken bond I had developed early on with Gohan: we both resented our fathers, yet we couldn't forsake them.

I wound up in my bedroom and shook my head sadly at the sight. Dad hadn't changed a thing since the day I moved out after marrying Gohan. The same bed, same sheets, same posters all over the walls, and my old laptop was still plugged in to the outlet. My taste as a teenager had been pretty atrocious: the neon green made it hard to look around even with the new youth I had attained from my bond with Goku. I shut the door softly behind me and walked across the plush carpet to sit on my bed, desperately wishing I could fall asleep and forget everything.

"So this is it, woman?"

When I sat up to see who was talking, I immediately wished I hadn't bothered. Vegeta was standing near the door with his arms crossed over his chest, the image of misery. He didn't have his eyes closed like normal but was glaring angrily across the huge room at me in an accusing manner. I scowled back at him and flopped down on my bed. It was official. Saiyans were a natural part of the woodwork. That was how they all appeared out of literally nothing to bother me when I least wanted to be annoyed.

Vegeta took a few steps forward so he was standing beside my bed and cleared his throat loudly. I turned on my side and closed my eyes, struggling to ignore his presence. What was I supposed to do? Goku was a complete monster and there was no way I could stop him. It had been hard enough convincing him to spare Vegeta and his family's lives. Now they all expected me to somehow convince my ungodly powerful captor not to take over Earth and turn him back to normal. If it wasn't for the head trauma Goku received as a child none of us would even exist.

The prince tapped his fingers irately on his forearm before sitting stiffly by my feet at the end of the bed. The thought of Vegeta swallowing his pride was too good to pass up. I twisted my head to catch a glimpse and grinned widely. He had stuck his nose in the air with royal disdain and actually seemed to blush a little. Hilarious. If I could see more of the arrogant jerk all aflutter, maybe I would try revert Goku back to his innocent, naïve ways. Vegeta looked away from me to the ceiling and frowned again to tell me he meant business. Of course he did, because the safety of his family was involved. Nothing mattered more to him than Bulma and Bulla. Trunks was sort of take-it-or-leave-it.

"Besides the fact that your foul husband did even fouler things with Bulla, I'm willing to assist you. But this is only because the fate of the Earth hangs in the balance." Vegeta shot me a serious look.

"I don't need help. Sure he's the strongest being in the universe, but I know how men operate. I didn't want it to come down to this, though. Gohan and I agreed on no more infidelity and I was intent on sticking to it no matter what. I might have slipped up on the Kai's planet…"

"Saiyan men don't want to be seduced," Vegeta snapped. "We don't need women to stroke our egos. Females are more or less equals to us and we prefer more of a… challenge, if you know what I mean. Everything is always about the hunt for us. What comes afterwards doesn't matter as much."

My stomach seemed to tie itself in a knot. They liked the hunt? I thought back to my frequent sexual encounters with Gohan when we were younger and tried not to turn pink. He was right. That was probably why Gohan lost interest in sex in the first place. I was so busy trying to impress him and 'stroke his ego' that I had forgotten what he really liked. Damn. If I had known the solution to solving our marital problems was that simple, none of this would have happened. They just liked to feel dominant. A woman willingly offering herself didn't cater to that need.

The desire to feel powerful was probably stronger in a pure-blooded Saiyan than it was in a half-Saiyan like Gohan. That was why Vegeta and Bulma got along so well. She was a dynamic woman who refused anything but what she wanted, which made her the ultimate challenge for Vegeta. Gohan was only ever really interested in sex when I was the least interested and that rarely happened. If I had known he just wanted me to be less willing, I would have gladly done it. The thought of being controlled like that was a bit daunting, but anything that could help our marriage was more than worth it.

"The he _wants_ me to resist?" I clarified. "Why does he keep acting like he's looking for me to be lying here willingly when he comes back later?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Kakarot is testing you. It would be in your best interest if you realized that and did what he is actually asking you to do. The more you fight, the more enamored he'll become. Saiyan men are built directly backwards in comparison to Earthling men. Bulma is the closest thing I've seen to a Saiyan woman." At this point he smirked. "Either way, Kakarot is looking for an equal, not a slave."

"That's ridiculous."

"We were part of a warrior race. What do you expect?"

"A little more humanity, that's all. So what am I supposed to do when he comes back? Run screaming from the room? Cry? What's your people's poison?"

"I'm not giving you a damn lesson, I'm simply dropping hints. I have to go back to make sure the ship headed for New Namek has gone into space. Kakarot may have stopped by already. He doesn't want Gohan coming back to Earth any time soon."

There was no point in begging for him to stay and at least attempt to get rid of Goku. Vegeta flew out of the window and was a flicker on the horizon in just a few seconds. I rested on my bed once again as the cogs in my mind began to turn, searching for the best solution to my problem. Either I stayed in the house and did what I already intended on doing: fully resisting Goku's advances to the best of my ability, or I tried to run away with no hope of ever escaping. He'd get what he wanted no matter what I did.

Torn, I turned over in bed to face the window, wishing I could fly away and never return. I had the ability but it didn't matter. Like Goku said: he'd follow me to the ends of the universe. With instant transmission, our bond, and his ability to sense power levels, there was truly nowhere to hide. Tears sprung to my eyes as the thought of Gohan lying broken and bloodied on New Namek emerged in my mind's eyes, tormenting me. I had been so unfair to him. We had both made mistakes and forgiven each other, but it seemed like my accidents would never stop.

I closed my eyes.

'_Videl, it's King Kai again!"_

My heart sprung to life and I eagerly reached out to the voice. '_I can hear you. Is Gohan okay? Please tell me nothing serious happened to him on New Namek. I'll never forgive myself."_

'_Gohan is fine. He wanted me to tell you that Goku redirected Pan's ship to a foreign planet, the one where he first brought you. An old Kai planet, I think. She should be there within a day or two and Goku intends on destroying the ship after so she can't leave. He doesn't want her to see him ruling Earth.'_

'_I figured as much. As long as she's safe I could care less. Please tell Gohan not to worry himself sick. We're all going to be fine. If I can convince Goku to let me make a wish on the Dragon Balls he has in a year, all of this will be a thing of the past. And tell him not to come looking for me. His father wants to fight more than anything right now and I don't want to lose him.'_

'_I'll tell him. You stay safe, okay? If I know Goku as well as I think I do, he'll come around eventually.'_

'_Thank you for your help.'_

Our connection was broken and I suddenly felt very small and alone, like the weight of the world was resting on my shoulders. Technically, it was. I took to a deep breath to calm myself and relaxed in bed. Goku would be back when I awoke, expecting me to be 'ready,' which apparently entailed me resisting his advances. That part wouldn't be hard. The difficulty would arise in my guilt after the fact. How many times would I have to play my new role to keep Goku at bay?

But I couldn't ignore the excited churning in my gut. I loved my husband, but I had already come to terms with the fact that I cared deeply about his father beyond what was considered normal. Goku and I were head-over-heels with no hope of going back. It reminded me of when Gohan and I first started dating as teenagers; the times when we couldn't get enough of each other. What I felt for Goku wasn't true love; it was more of a strong crush. At least, that was what I tried to tell myself.

Sleep eluded me. I lay in my old bed stiff with a mixture of raw terror and anticipation, running over all the possibilities of what would happen between Goku and I. Maybe he would forget. He could come back and be too tired to do anything tonight, or he could postpone it for another day. What if he decided he wanted to? It wasn't that I didn't want him at all, but I was trying to fix my relationship with Gohan and I certainly wouldn't willingly sleep with his father again. Was I really resisting if I wanted to deep in my heart? The emotion was there; I just didn't want to bring it to the surface.

There was nothing for me to do but dread the moment Goku walked in my bedroom. My eyes fell upon the TV remote collecting dust on my nightstand and I picked it up to turn on the television, hoping something on one of the channels would distract me. It was already on the news, showing a picture of Goku standing in front of our current president. The man looked small and meek as he shook Goku's hand and the Saiyan turned to smile widely at the camera, waving like he was greeting everyone in their homes. He was already in the traditional Saiyan uniform Vegeta usually wore.

I quickly turned the TV off and threw the remote on the floor, then covered my face with a pillow. If I was lucky, I'd suffocate before he came back.

* * *

**Reviews/comments/questions**

**super saiyan 4 chichi- **Goku's a jerk now, just like Vegeta was when he first came to Earth. But Vegeta was like... sadistic. I'm still gonna try to keep some of Goku's humanity but he's not the same as he used to be. But I'm glad you like it! :D

**Chimera prime-** I figured his love for Earth is such a big part of him that nothing can ever erase it.

**4starfox**- SSJ4 Goku always seemed kinda "dark" to me!

**WithoutWingsX**- I know. :/


	7. Crushed

**A/N:** Sorry about not updating in FOREVER. I've been working a lot and have had no time to sit down and write. Not to mention I got stuck on this chapter. It isn't really a lemon; I'm not even going to bother writing one. I suck at it, plain and simple. It's awkward and makes me feel like a creeper. Thus, this kind of cuts off, but I wanted to give you guys at least something. I have this entire week off of work so I'll be plopping my butt on the couch and writing like crazy! :)

**Warnings**: Strong hints of non-con. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Cherished**

**7: Crushed**

When I woke, the room was engulfed in shadows, faintly illuminated by moonlight pouring in the window. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes tiredly to gaze at the luminous full moon; it was so bright it even pierced the thick clouds. It was around two in the morning, which meant I had slept the entire day away. Not that it mattered. All I had to do besides sleeping was dread Goku's arrival. Even as the thought crossed my mind I realized I wasn't alone in my old bedroom. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end when I heard a low chuckle from several feet away.

"Does the full moon call to you, my Videl?"

My hands curled into fists. He was taunting me; trying to prolong the moments of tension and fear. Saiyans loved feeling like they were in control and had power over their prey. They relished in their targets' terror. I had seen the cruelty in Vegeta's eyes on more than once occasion, and from what Gohan told me, he thoroughly enjoyed slaughtering Goku's friends with Nappa. He had since reformed his old ways but I personally couldn't help wondering if he would go back to how he was. It had taken a wish on the Dragon Balls to make Goku into a monster.

I didn't budge from my spot. "No, I was just looking at it. You were gone for a long time."

"I've been busy securing our planet. You know, I never realized it until now, but I can look at the moon now without transforming. All it does is… decrease my inhibitions." The floor creaked a bit behind me and I felt his hand on my hip. "I become more of an animal."

"That's a very nice story. If you don't mind, I'm going to get some toast or something."

"I do mind."

Goku's fingers crept around the hem of my pants and gently slid under to touch my hipbone. When I felt his warm breathe on my neck, I twisted out of his grasp and turned to face him. He had changed out of the Saiyan armor to wear a plain black outfit consisting of a t-shirt, jacket, and loose-fitting pants. His normal training boots were still on, much to my surprise. It made him look extremely imposing coupled with his long hair and red-rimmed eyes. He smiled at me but his flicking tail betrayed his emotions.

We stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime. I could almost taste the tension in the room, but that was how Goku wanted it. He kept grinning at me because he knew he would win in the end, whether I liked it or not. I was a mere human with no one left to protect me. If Goku wanted me, he could have me whenever he desired now. My cheeks flushed pink and I quickly looked at the floor to keep him from seeing it. That was the last thing I needed. Kami, where was Gohan? Even Vegeta would have been welcome company.

The Saiyan's smirk widened. "So where do you intend on running? I can find you no matter where you go. If I can't use instant transmission, I can sense your energy or use our little bond to follow your emotions. You can't run and you certainly can't hide. What will you do?"

"I'm not sleeping with you again. Go set yourself up in a different bedroom."

"But you never finished the mating process." Goku reached up to pull his collar to the side, showing me his chiseled neck. He was bathed in the moonlight now and no longer smiling. "I want you to bite me in the same place I bit you. Finish what I started."

"No, that's disgusting. I don't want your blood in my mouth."

"Well if you don't want to do it the right way, I guess I can just keep sinking my teeth into you."

My bedroom door slammed shut before I could blink an eye and Goku was on me, using my hair to pull my head to the side so he could access my neck. I did what Gohan had taught me years ago: focused all of my inner energy toward my palms and let it explode outward. The results were instantaneous and gave me the time I needed to run: Goku was only stunned for a few minutes. He would be up to follow me soon enough. I kicked him between the legs for good measure before bolting out of the room.

All I could think of while I ran through the echoing halls of my old house was how pointless it was to try and escape. If this was the real Goku, he would have let me go the moment I said no. My heart was pounding in my throat as I tried door after door until I stumbled upon one that was actually unlocked. I tore it open and rushed inside, quickly slamming the door behind me and twisting the lock. Air rattled into my lungs as I slowly backed away from the entrance and waited for Goku to kick it down. He could teleport wherever I was by sensing my power level.

Eventually, I gained the courage to tour the room. It was an old guest bedroom, plain and of course outfitted with a huge bathroom. The moonlight was so bright that I didn't bother flicking the switch to illuminate the room anymore; all it would do was attract Goku's attention. Maybe he was really hurt or the full moon made it harder for him to focus on individual power levels. Either way, he wasn't coming for me any time soon. I sat on the bed with a heavy sigh and laid back to stare at the ceiling. Anything was better than being bitten again on my damn neck. That was agonizing.

As the time passed, I grew more paranoid. Goku had to be playing games with me. How could I have possibly escaped in the first place? I hadn't hit him _that_ hard. Even Gohan wouldn't have been bothered too much by one of my energy blasts. Besides, he could have searched out my power level and transmitted himself into the bedroom with ease. He wanted me to be worried. Like Vegeta said, it was all about the thrill of the chase for Saiyan men. They liked an unobtainable woman.

"I told you, my Videl. You'll never escape me."

It was too late to flee by the time I heard Goku's taunting voice, but I still managed to collapse hastily on the floor and crawl on all fours toward the door. Something heavy came crashing down on my back and I was painfully pinned to the hard wood, smashing my head in the process. I wriggled desperately under Goku's foot, clawing for the thin beam of light that represented my next brief moments of freedom. But he shut the door completely and my hopes were dashed the moment the lock clicked into place.

Goku ground his heel into my spine without regard for my agonized screaming that echoed through the room. He was heavy and strong; one wrong move would leave me permanently paralyzed. My teeth gnashed together when he started laughing with delight and intensified the pressure on my back. He liked knowing I was in pain. The more noise I made, the happier it made him. I struggled to flip over on my stomach but he had me firmly on the floor with no intentions of letting me move.

"You're going to break my ribs!" I shrieked.

"So? Bones heal. I'm more concerned with you behaving and doing what I want." He knelt on the floor, replacing his foot with his knee, then took a fistful of my hair and yanked back hard so I was forced to raise my head. When my back arched, it drove his knee into my spine.

"Goku, please stop!"

"My name is not Goku. It is Kakarot. It would be in your best interest to remember that, woman."

Hair started ripping out of my scalp when Goku finally released me. I had only a moment's reprieve before he had me pinned to the bed, using his weight to keep my legs from flailing. Glaring into his black eyes was harder than it used to be; the searing agony in my back made it even more difficult. He leaned down so the tips of our noses touched and grinned, giving his eyes a maniacal appearance. I tried to find the humanity in his onyx irises but there was nothing there for me to grasp. The old Goku was gone. The creature holding me down on the bed was not the gentle man I had grown to care deeply for.

I swallowed back my fear.

Kakarot was just the manifestation of Goku's insecurities and desires. He had falsely believed becoming a true Saiyan would grant him the courage he needed to take control of his life. It had, but at a very steep cost. He closed his eyes for a moment, hiding his emotions beneath the bright red eyelids his strongest form assumed. There wasn't a sound in the room besides my frenzied panting. My human ears would have easily picked up the faint vibration from a pin dropping on the hardwood floor.

Trembling, I freed my arms from Kakarot's grasp to gently touch his cheek, hoping it would awaken the human instincts locked somewhere inside his mind. "Goku. Please."

"My name is not Goku." His eyes opened again and he slapped my hand away to take my face between his hands and kiss me passionately.

There was nothing more I could do. Kakarot ignored my furious protests and frantic punches to his back like they were nothing. His lips glided over my neck, hungry to reinforce the bond he had already created between the two of us, and he pushed my mouth to his own neck. I struggled and pushed against his brutish chest to no avail; my lips were forced apart and clamped down on his salty skin. The Saiyan tugged on my hair and bit down on my neck, resulting in me doing the same thing to him.

The sensation of my teeth slicing through flesh was the worst thing I had ever felt; even worse than giving birth to Pan. Blood immediately poured into my mouth and I was forced to swallow it or risk ripping out a chunk of Kakarot's skin. I was too preoccupied with keeping myself from vomiting to worry about how he was using one hand to unbutton my pants, slowly getting closer to his goal. The longer my teeth remained in his neck, the stronger the effects of the bond became. My resolve was slipping.

Kakarot wasted no time tugging my pants down over my thighs. He wasn't interested in exploring my body like Goku had. This was a primal need to dominate and control; sex was secondary. I pulled my teeth free from his flesh and woozily licked the blood off my lips as he slipped his hand into my underwear, no longer bashful and hesitant.

"Mine," he said.

I didn't respond.

* * *

**Reviews/comments/questions**

First, I want to thank **super saiyan 4 chichi** and** thebluebunny** for messaging me so I'd finally update this... lol. Thanks guys! :)

**4starfox-** Me too! But I like dark Goku.

**Chimera prime-** I'm actually considering writing a Goku/OC story. :D Hopefully it works out how I planned.

**WithoutWingsX-** That's what Saiyans like, hehe


	8. Reality

**A/N_: _**Sorry it took me so long to update. This isn't very long but I wanted to put something up for you guys.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Cherished**

**8: Reality**

_In my dream, I was running._

_My legs were moving too fast for a normal human being. I turned my head to see a tail sprouting from my backside, almost horizontal from the force of my speed. The fear I felt was like being doused in frigid water straight out of a hot spring. It was latent terror. My mind had been so ravaged it dropped me in the middle of a nightmare without the courtesy of introducing me to the antagonist._

_A black blur raced past me and immediately blocked me path, forcing me to skid to a halt and bolt in the direction I had been running. I had turned so hard I could smell the burnt rubber from my shoes. There was a deep, guttural laugh from behind me and the apparition of a man appeared in front of me. When I stopped this time, talons broke through the earth beneath me and held my ankles firmly in place. I screamed and struggled but it only brought on another set of claws to restrain my arms._

_The phantom took its true shape: my smiling husband, holding a book under his arm like he was in college all over again. I twisted my wrists in my shackles and they tightened. Gohan was grinning so hard it seemed as though he couldn't see me. When I tried to speak, a thick black cloth covered my mouth. Was my mind torturing me? What had I done?_

"_You betrayed me," Gohan said, his hair flickering gold. The expression on his face didn't waver. "Not only that, you betrayed your friends. My mother. Your daughter. The people of Earth. All over a silly crush. Do you think it was worth it, Videl?"_

_I screamed into the cloth and writhed violently in my handcuffs. Why wasn't my own damn nightmare letting me have a say in what was happening?! I knew I had screwed up; Goku wasn't worth losing Pan and Gohan. Everything had spiraled out of control until I could scarcely remember how it started in the first place. Maybe it Chi-Chi hadn't been such a cruel hag—_

"_You only have yourself to blame," Gohan said. "You made the decision to sleep with my father. If you had appreciated what you had in life, none of this would have happened."_

"_No, Gohan. You didn't appreciate what you had."_

_As usual, Goku appeared to save the day. He looked more normal than he had in months (though, I was dreaming, so what constituted 'normal'?). His hair was sticking out in ten different directions and he had his traditional orange outfit on, the one he wore whenever there were bad guys he needed to squash. My entire body tensed with joy when he smiled at me and I fervently fought my manacles._

_Gohan scowled deeply. "This is neither the time or the place. Videl, choose. It's either me and Pan or my father. There's no way for all of us to coexist together. You keep dodging the question and ignoring the fact that you care deeply for both of us. It isn't fair to keep stringing two men along."_

"_We're bonded." Goku folded his arms much like Vegeta and smiled contently. "Videl bit me and I bit her. So what if I'm a little different? You are, too. You're not the same kid you used to be, Gohan."_

_My husband's flickering hair suddenly exploded into a furious gold and he lunged at his father without hesitation. Goku quickly powered up and all my human eyes could make out were constant bright explosions in the dark sky overhead that illuminated my black prison. I hung my head in shame and felt tears prick the corners of my eyes. Perhaps Goku and I were meant to be in another life. That was the only explanation for all of my inner turmoil._

Sobbing woke me from my nightmare.

Through the thick darkness, I could see a hulking man crouched in the corner of the bedroom, holding his head in his hands. It wasn't a tough puzzle to piece together: Kakarot was crying. But why? Saiyans weren't capable of feeling much emotion, let alone remorse. When I tried to sit up in bed, a throbbing pain in my joints forced me back down. Damn. I forgot how rough Kakarot had become.

The noise stirred him and he turned to stare at me, sniffling like a small child who lost his favorite toy. The horrible things he had done to me suddenly didn't matter. It reminded me of how horses used to have blinders put on their bridles to prevent them from being distracted by things in their peripheral vision. All that mattered to me was Kakarot. Anything else besides him would always come last.

It was a difficult emotion to come to terms with. We stared blankly at each other for a few minutes in complete silence, trying to come to terms with what he had done. My mouth still tasted like blood. I glanced down at his neck and felt bile rise into my throat. There was a Videl-sized bite mark carved deep into his flesh, like I had bit down and held on for dear life. It looked terribly painful. Then again, it hadn't been exactly pleasant when he bit me…

Kakarot's lower lip trembled. "I'm sorry."

It was Goku. There was no way a pure, untouched Saiyan would apologize for anything. I desperately wanted to get out of bed to comfort him but my pain kept me pinned down. He had somehow broken through Kakarot's control and his fun-loving personality was free. Unfortunately, it was marred by the memories of what he had done. He stared at me for a few more seconds and grabbed a fistful of his midnight black hair.

"I think it takes… a lot of pain to realize what matters." Goku refused to meet my eyes now. "Family is what matters to us. We have to keep our family together no matter the cost. I've hurt my own son in countless ways over absolutely nothing. I will gladly leave this planet for my entire existence if it means he will be happy again. It's too late for me to fix anything with Chi-Chi."

"What about me? I can't stay here. They all hate me!"

"You can't leave your daughter," Goku said, "and you need to be more tolerant of Gohan. Being smart and having a lot of responsibility probably makes him tired."

"Gohan has the same responsibilities as any other man," I snapped. "So I'm supposed to act like everything that happened was a figment of my imagination? Your alter ego assaulted me last night. Am I supposed to let that disappear into thin air? Don't forget the fact that you _bit me._ We have a creepy bond for however long Dende said. You can't just up and leave. That's what you always do."

Goku grimaced like he tasted something foul. "I die sacrificing myself for the good of the Earth. I love her and I love her people." He rose to his feet and looked at the floor, shutting himself off. "For her sake and theirs, it's better that I leave and watch from afar."

"What about me? What about—"

"We were the wrong people at the wrong time."

"I don't believe that. You've been risking everything for a while now for me. One night crying alone in a corner can't change such a strong resolve." I managed to sit up and grabbed Goku's hand when he tried to walk away. "Tell me what's really wrong. Is it because of last night? Frankly, I've forgotten all about it. I'm in love with you so technically it wasn't assault…"

My powerful amour was on the brink of tears. He started crying again and I quickly slid aside to let him take a seat beside me. Goku leaned into my shoulder and admitted a lot of things that surprised me. He had been attracted to me for a very long time, before Gohan and I married. He wanted to protest to our wedding but he knew he had an obligation to Chi-Chi. With shuddering shoulders, he embraced me and revealed his deep attraction had made his tumultuous relationship even more difficult.

I had never seen Goku anywhere near tears in all the years I had known him. We lay back on the bed after a while and I stroked his thick hair, flattered that he had opened up to me. It was probably a once in a lifetime sort of event. The crying eventually subsided and he curled against me like Pan used to when she was a toddler. Goku was under tremendous pressure on a constant basis. His childlike attitude seemed to be the only thing that kept him grounded.

"I overthrew the President," Goku whispered. "That wasn't nice of me."

I giggled. "No, but you can talk to them tomorrow. Though I'm sure they won't trust you as much as they did."

"What are we going to do?" he asked, turning his head to look me in the eyes. His black pupils felt like they were piercing through me. "What about Gohan and Pan?"

"Wishing on the Dragon Balls won't resolve this."

"No. We have to tell them the truth. We might have to leave, Videl."

We had left Earth before (albeit nonconsensual on my part) but the thought of permanently leaving tugged on my heartstrings. Gohan and Pan would both hate me though, so what did it matter? Goku turned on his back and pulled me closer so I was resting on his chest. Soon enough, we fell asleep.


	9. Coming To Terms

**A/N**: Alright guys, after this, everything's about to get FREAKY. I might have to deviate into another story but I'd prefer to just keep it in this one. I'm sick of starting new stories. Prepare for the ultimate plot twist. Mwahahaha! And I'm REALLY sorry but I'm really freaking tired right now so no review responses. ): I will tomorrow afternoon, though! And hopefully I'll write a new chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Cherished**

**9: Coming To Terms**

We hid from the world for the next few weeks.

It was a bit cowardly, but Goku and I wanted to pretend we didn't have to face the wrath of our friends and family because we had accidentally fallen deeply in love. My father moved back in to the house and we moved ourselves to the familiar old Kai planet until Gohan and Pan arrived on Earth. It was our peaceful oasis in times of great turbulence. We briefly connected with Bulma to tell her what was happening and she was surprisingly okay with it.

Goku was the happiest I had seen him since the day we met. We would spar in the mornings when it was still cool and forage for food during the afternoons. There was plenty of it to keep both Goku and I satiated—he even helped me cook sometimes. Neither of us was alone for very long. I tried to do what he wanted and in return, he did what I wanted. We swam in the evenings and made love every night before going to sleep. It was our personal paradise.

I knew part of the reason I had fallen so hard for Goku could be attributed to the mark, but I liked to think it had simply amplified existing feelings. We were both deliriously happy; I had never felt so free and loved in my entire life. Goku was the embodiment of freedom and we were mates. I would never be trapped in monotony again. Pan might forgive me and perhaps Gohan could, too.

The King Kai sent us a message one day telling us that both Gohan and Pan were safely on Earth. The prior was a little worse for wear but Pan was perfectly fine. She had enjoyed visiting the aliens who inhabited the old Kai planet Goku redirected her to. It brought back my guilt. Neither of them knew what Goku and I had decided. That was only something Bulma and Vegeta were privy to.

My last night of peace with Goku was tense. He was just as nervous as I was. We sat by the edge of the lake with our feet dangling in the water and his hand enveloping mine. The moon glowed overhead, making the water look like rippling glass. I turned to look at him and immediately wished I hadn't. His brow was furrowed tightly and his eyes were closed as he thought of our duties to the people we loved on Earth. I turned on my side and curled against Goku's side.

"I still can't believe we're doing this," I said.

"Me neither." Goku began stroking my hair was his huge hands. "But I wouldn't want it any other way. Pan is getting old enough to understand these things and Gohan knew it deep down. "

"I'm leaving him for his father. That's not good karma."

"No, but it sure is interesting and kind of ironic. The Supreme Kai even altered your future so we could be together. It must be important to the fate of the world or whatever. Though I'm sure Chi-Chi won't feel that way. Only Bulma is on our side."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's because everyone else is losing in the end. Chi-Chi lost her husband a while ago thanks to me, Gohan loses his father and his wife, Goten loses his father, Pan loses her parents and Vegeta is just always obstinate. Only you and I will come out of this in one piece."

"Unless Gohan tries to kill me, which is very possible."

"You can easily overpower him." I stretched my neck to kiss Goku on the cheek and felt a painful twang in my heart. Gohan. I would always care about him. We had been through so much together but I just didn't feel the same way I used to be about him. I still cared for him. That would never change. We had grown so far apart over the years that our relationship was beyond saving.

Goku already knew what I was thinking about. He kissed the crown of my skull and easily lifted me off the ground bridal style, yawning tremendously in the process. "I think it's time for bed. We're gonna have a long day tomorrow."

We flew back to our small house and Goku placed me in bed before walking to the kitchen for a midnight snack. I turned on my side and stared at the wall, praying that my family might not hate me as much as I predicted they would. The worst part about it was that Goku and I were related—not by blood, but marriage. Pan's grandfather would become her stepfather. If she were younger she wouldn't understand and breaking the news to her would be easier.

I lifted my hand from under the sheets to marvel at how young I had become. It was as if I was 20 years old all over again. Mating had the same effect upon Bulma to a lesser degree. Of course, Vegeta hadn't bitten her nearly as many times as Goku bit me. The Saiyan ritual bestowed those involved with lengthened youth; even Vegeta didn't know its full limits. I thought about Goku and me possibly having children and felt my cheeks burn at the prospect. It would be an insult to Pan, Gohan, and Goten.

The scent of a strong tea pulled me from my reverie and I sat up to see Goku entering the room with a mug in one hand. He offered it to me and I gratefully accepted it, taking a sip just as he sat with a careful finesse in front of me. We were both sitting cross-legged like we were having a sleepover. I smirked as I drank more tea, thinking of Goku wearing a bright pink t-shirt and shredding pillows with his bare hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked, cocking his head like a curious child. "You look upset."

"Oh, I'm not upset. I was admiring my new youth." I showed him one of my smooth hands and placed my tea on the nightstand. "Though I'm not immortal like you. Someday, we won't be together."

"Next year I'll wish for you to be. Shenron lets me wish for pretty much anything as long as it isn't completely ludicrous. We can travel the entire universe together, meeting all sorts of new cultures and battling all sorts of enemies and keeping everyone safe. That's the life I want."

I smiled and took his hand in mine to play with his huge fingers. "I can't believe fate brought us together like this. I never would have imagined it when I first met Gohan. But I guess I tried not to think of it because I knew it was wrong. You were married to Chi-Chi and you two seemed happy. It's kind of an unspoken rule that you don't interfere."

"There's nothing wrong with that. It just means Mr. Satan raised you properly." Goku gently slid the wedding band off my ring finger and leaned past me to put it on the nightstand. There was a light patch of skin where it had rested for so many years.

The two of us talked for a bit longer before finally retiring to bed. Goku curled up behind me and locked one arm firmly around my waist so our bodies were pressed together. He was asleep within a few minutes and his grip loosened, but I was stuck once again staring at the wall. No matter what I did, I felt sick. I was either betraying Gohan or betraying Goku. They both meant a great deal to me and I had to choose one of them in the end.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of Goku's heart beating slowly in his chest. He had never been very emotionally available to anyone, especially Chi-Chi, but something made him want to try with me. It was difficult for him and he still braved his foreign feelings to communicate with me. It was the ultimate sacrifice, worth more to me than the countless times he had saved our skins before. He cried in front of me without a moment's hesitation. He trusted me.

Gohan had never trusted me so deeply and completely. There was always a piece he held back, maybe because Goku had abandoned him for part of his childhood. I knew I couldn't blame him for it but it still hurt to know my own husband couldn't be totally open with me. We had fun together for a long time until Pan was born and we had to start acting like adults. Our relationship disintegrated after that.

The man sleeping beside me was truly what I had been searching for my entire life. It was unfortunate how everything had panned out. I closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep, wishing that I could have had the chance to have a normal relationship with Goku.


	10. I Don't Belong Here

**A/N:** This one's a doozy. I know Videl is really wishy-washy but if you were choosing between your husband of 16 some-odd years and a guy you abruptly fell madly in love with, I think it might be difficult. They both have their strong points and their weak ones. I don't know if she can ever really choose. I wouldn't be able to. Then again, that's me and not Videl. ;) And before anyone gets confused and asks, this is a dream sequence. Having the whole thing italicized is annoying. It's a really realistic, amplified dream.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Cherished**

**10: I Don't Belong Here**

"VIDEL SATAN, WAKE UP THIS INSTANT."

My eyes fluttered open and I shrieked in shock at the image of my father standing a few feet away with his hands set on his hips. Terrified, I yanked up the sheets to cover myself and looked around quickly for Goku, who was nowhere to be seen. Everyone must have come looking for us before we could get to them. My heart sank and I took a deep breath to steady myself for the ensuing argument. Dad was getting on in years but he still knew how to be mad at me.

When I risked peeking at him again, the sheets fell. He looked… young. Almost like the days when we were all battling Majin Buu. I looked down to see my body clothed by a pink nightshirt, the one I used to wear all the time as a teenager. Dad grew impatient when I tugged it forward and stared in shock. No. How could I be in my old house, wearing my old clothes, looking at my young father? There was no way my silly little wish could have actually come to fruition. Right?

My father scowled. "What's wrong with you this morning? You need to get up and get ready for school. The driver is outside whenever you're done." He gave me another annoyed glance before leaving my room, shutting the door behind him.

I leapt out of bed and hurried into the bathroom for a quick shower, hoping it would clear my head. I had to be dreaming. But no matter how many times I poked and pinched myself, I didn't wake up. After I was clean and ready for school, I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was still long for some reason. Gohan had told me to cut it or risk having it used against me, so I did what he said. But my locks were in pigtails instead of being chopped awkwardly near the base of my neck.

My heart was pounding at the prospect of returning to high school. How had my wish altered reality? Was I in a different timeline or had the other one simply been reversed? If I was actually awake and not in a coma or dream, that meant everything was gone. My relationship with Goku meant nothing. Gohan and Pan were figments on my imagination. I was a single teenager, not a married mother. My chest ached at the thought of losing my daughter.

I left the room and went downstairs to the familiar car that brought me to school every morning. Despite my training with Gohan, I didn't know how to fly. He had taught me to redirect my energy and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't do it. The wish must have placed me somewhere in time before my relationship with him started. I grimaced, thinking of having to go through the initial awkward stages of our romance once again. Goku hadn't been around to teach Gohan how to deal with women.

The driver headed off towards school and I could scarcely contain my excitement. Was it wrong for me to be looking forward to seeing my old friends again? It was a nice change of pace. Erasa and Sharpner had been married years ago and we all drifted apart when we started settling down and having kids. I wondered if they would know about the time period I came from or if I was an anomaly.

We arrived at Orange Star High and I stepped out to greet the sun. My stomach was twisted in knots as I walked toward the building with my books resting on my hip. If the wish had come true, a lot of things could have changed. Gohan might not even exist. Goku could have died and disappeared a long time ago. Sharpner and Erasa could have moved or gone to a different high school.

"Videl, over here!"

To my relief, Erasa was standing by the huge doors with Sharpner by her side, waving her hand furiously in the air to catch my attention. I hurried up to them and hugged her with my free hand then turned and scanned the crowd for any signs of Gohan. He had been late his first day so it might be a while before I saw him. His existence wouldn't confirm that Goku was alive, but it meant he had married Chi-Chi. If Goten was alive then he just might still be on Earth.

"What's with you?" Sharpner asked, snotty as always.

"Nothing," I lied as we walked inside. "I just didn't sleep well last night. Is there a new kid coming to school today?"

"Yes!" Erasa said. "Though I don't remember his name… oh well! We'll find out soon enough!"

We made our way to our first class and took the seats we always did in the upper center of the room. Erasa sat between Sharpner and I, much to my relief, and the seat next to me was left open. If I was right, Gohan would come running through the door in five minutes and take it. Sharpner would get jealous and ask him a bunch of questions about the Great Saiyaman. I couldn't help but grin. It was cool knowing the future.

As expected, the teacher had commenced her lesson for exactly five minutes when the classroom door burst open. My heart fluttered when I saw my husband walk inside, pushing his glasses up on his nose and trying not to drop his books. Erasa made an interested purr beside me.

"I'm so sorry," Gohan said, "but I uh… slept in."

The teacher frowned. "Very well. You can take the seat beside Miss Satan."

Gohan made his way past the whispering teens to me. We exchanged a brief glance and he blushed furiously before sitting down and organizing his books neatly to the left of the desk. That had been the first time. After that, we were both hooked on each other. I figured out he was the Great Saiyaman, blackmailed him into teaching me how to fly, and we gradually fell in love during those lessons.

But I wasn't here to relive my relationship with Gohan. I knew that much.

At the end of class I gathered my books and prepared to move on to the next subject. When I moved to get up, a hand gripped my arm. I turned to see Gohan smiling at me, all signs of shyness gone. It was odd. He had been afraid to touch me up until we were engaged. The most we did before that was some kissing, until Goten and Trunks caught us one time.

"Hey, are you Hercule Satan's daughter?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"I was just wondering, that's all." Gohan rose to his feet, towering over me by nearly a full foot and some odd inches. "What are you doing later? Do you want to go out some time?"

What the hell was happening? "Uh, excuse me?"

"I'll pick you up at five. We can have dinner at my house with my family. See you then!" Gohan was gone before I could utter another word.

Annoyed, I continued through the rest of my school day in near silence. Gohan and I shared a few more classes together but his strange personality made me hesitant to talk to him. He was confident, that much was obvious. It was kind of uncomfortable for me. We always had a dynamic where I was the more outgoing and "bossy" one while he took the backseat and went along with what I did or said. Something had happened that dramatically changed his personality.

School was out at 2:30 and I rushed home without saying a word to Shaprner or Erasa. I decided to walk instead of taking the car to see if I could improve on my flying skills. It was probably a lost cause: it had taken Gohan a long time to teach me the art all those years ago. As I walked, I struggled to focus my energy downward and propel my body off the ground. It took a tremendous amount of effort.

Just when I was starting to see results, I felt an arm around my shoulders. I violently shoved the perpetrator away and was shocked to see Gohan standing a few feet away, cocking his head curiously. What the hell had happened to him? This wasn't the gentlemanly, shy man I fell in love with. He ran a hand through his thick black hair and sheepishly stuffed his hands into his pockets. A façade.

"Gee, I'm sorry about that," he said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine. Any particular reason why you're following me home?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure you got home okay. It's dangerous to walk alone." He looked around and nodded toward the beaten path we were heading down. "Dad always tells me to make sure women aren't alone so I'm helping you out. That's all."

I couldn't read Gohan like a book any more, but at least I knew Goku was alive and apparently living on Earth. The two of us continued down the path until we arrived at the backyard of my house, where various people were taking care of the lawn. When I moved to walk away, Gohan suddenly reached out and spun me around. He put both of his hands on my shoulders and stared at me intensely.

"You seem so familiar," he said, eyes roaming over my face. "But how? I'm pretty sure I've never met you before."

"You can't play grabby-hands with me whenever you want," I snapped. "Get your hands off me and leave me alone if you know what's good for you."

"Hey Videl!"

We turned to see Erasa and Sharpner coming up behind us toting bags on their arms. It looked like they were ready for a day at the beach. The prior hugged me and Sharpner gave Gohan a cold glare, eyes flickering between the two of us to see if anything had happened. I quickly engaged Erasa in a conversation to distract everyone from the situation at hand.

"Where are you two headed?" I asked.

"The lake! We came down here to see if you wanted to come along. You can come too, Gohan! Everyone is invited to the party of the year!"

"Sure!" Gohan said. "Videl and I just need to go back to my house real quick to get a few things. We'll be down in an hour or so." He smiled down at me and something in the gesture told me to agree with him. I wasn't sure if I liked it.

"Don't forget your floaties," Sharpner said before Erasa dragged him away.

When they were safely out of earshot I punched Gohan in the arm even though it wouldn't hurt him in the least. "What is your problem?!"

"Nothing. They invited me to the party so I said I would go. But I don't want you to go alone so you can come back to my house with me first, we can get some stuff together, then head down to the lake. Besides, I have a faster method of travel than walking or driving."

"Can you fly?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yes."

Gohan suddenly leaned down to sweep me up bridal style and took off into the air, making me drop all of my books on the grass. I tried to act surprised and hid my face against his chest. Unfortunately, acting wasn't one of my strong suits. We flew over the city quickly and arrived at the home I had come to know all too well—the small, simple place at the base of Mt. Paozu. Gohan landed and unwillingly set me on the ground as the door burst open.

My heart seemed to melt inside my chest.

Goku was dressed like any other normal person and his black hair was sticking out in twenty different directions like it usually did. He literally scooped his son up in what I guessed was a painfully loving hug before he turned to me. When our eyes met, I felt the desire in my belly ignite. Goku's black eyes narrowed a bit but the look was gone as quickly as it came. He politely shook my hand.

"Gohan didn't tell me he was having a pretty friend over," Goku said, never taking his eyes off me.

"It was spur of the moment," Gohan said. "This is Videl. She's Mr. Satan's daughter. We're actually heading to the lake with a few other people. I'll be back in a few minutes." He glanced between the two of us before heading into the house and shutting the door.

I wasn't entirely sure what to say. 'Take me now' seemed too forward. Did I wait for Goku to approach me or should I be the one getting the ball rolling? We stood in silence for a few minutes while Gohan got things together inside. It was strange that I had been so comfortable with Goku in my real life, but now I could barely bring myself to look him in the eyes. Was Chi-Chi still around?

"You seem uncomfortable," Goku said.

"I'm kind of shy around new people."

"Gohan flew here with you, right? Why weren't you more… I don't know, surprised?"

"There's a lot of crazy things going on in the world lately. I guess nothing really shocks me anymore." I shrugged and attempted a disarming smile, hoping Goku would take the bait.

The Saiyan stared at me until Gohan came back outside. The two spoke for a few more minutes about what time we would be back and where exactly we were going, then I was picked up like a ragdoll again and flown to the lake. Gohan didn't say anything on the flight over, but I was given the responsibility of carrying our beach bag. The closer we flew, the faster I realized what lake we were going to. If I wasn't mistaken, it was the one where my affair with Goku had first been ignited.

No one was around when we landed near the bank of the lake. I dropped the bag on the ground and put a hand over my eyes to scan the field. It was the same place where Vegeta and Goku sparred that one fateful night. Goku dragged me in the lake and something happened. It was impossible to explain. I sat at the lake's edge and took off my shoes to dangle my feet in the cool water. Erasa and Sharpner were running really late.

Gohan sat beside me cross-legged and started pulling at the grass. "My mom died a long time ago. It's just been dad and me for quite a while now. He's kind of weird but he grows on you."

"You can say that again," I muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Your dad looks pretty young to be the parent of an 18 year old."

This caught Gohan off guard and switched the attention off me. "Yeah they had me when they were really young and he does a bunch of different things to keep himself looking that way. Old guys get insecure about their looks when they hit a certain age, am I right?"

"Sure. I wonder where everyone is."

"Don't you mean you wonder where Goku is?"

My whole body went stiff and I turned to see Gohan glaring at me now, all signs of hesitation gone. He looked genuinely angry. I started to slide my feet out of the water and he pinned my wrist down on the ground, drilling my eyes with his own. What the hell kind of wish was Shenron granting? I didn't want to be in a worse position than before. I scowled and tried to pry his hand off of mine.

Gohan wasn't having it. "No one granted any silly wish of yours. You're dreaming. It was such a vague, halfhearted wish that Shenron didn't fully grant it. You will never escape telling me the truth, Videl. The Dragon Balls don't exist to solve your petty problems. Even in your dreams you can't remain faithful to me. What did I ever do to you?"

"Let me go," I hissed.

"Not before I turn this dream into a nightmare."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I provided for you and Pan without a second thought and this is how you repay me." Gohan easily tossed me into the lake and grabbed a fistful of my hair when I tried to escape. "I'm going to drown you to save everyone else the heartache you're about to cause them. Face it, Videl. You're nothing more than a low-class tramp. You don't deserve happiness."

Then I was underwater. I struggled underneath Gohan's grip and wasted my precious air. This was just a perverted version of how my life used to be. It could even be predicting the future. Gohan would probably love to drown me and end his and Pan's suffering. How could I let myself fall in love with my husband's father? Was it because I was getting middle-aged? Was it a midlife crisis?

Black spots began appearing across my vision when I was abruptly yanked from the freezing water and dragged on land. Dazed, I opened my eyes to see Goku hovering over me, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. He gently held back my hair and I realized why when I turned to vomit filthy lake water on the ground. His bulky hands unsurely rubbed my back while I purged my stomach. He had come in the nick of time, as always. That was Goku's style.

I sat up with a little help and scanned the clearing for Gohan. "Where is he?"

"Gone." Goku pulled me into an embrace and sighed. "I broke his neck."

"Wait, what?"

"I broke his neck. It was real easy. Just a quick twist and he let you go. Now he can't come between us again. Isn't that what you wanted? You and me? Forever?"

My eyes fell upon Gohan's lifeless corpse lying several feet away. His dead eyes were staring at me. I shrieked in horror and shoved Goku away to crawl over to his son's body lying prone on the grass. It was supposed to be a dream but it felt so… real. I knelt beside Gohan and pulled him into my lap to close his eyelids and kiss his forehead. Tears began spilling down my cheeks.

"Now you have exactly what you wanted," Goku said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "He's out of the way, Chi-Chi is gone, Goten was never born, and Pan will never exist. We can have our own life together, even if it is at the cost of other people."

I was sobbing now. "If this is supposed to teach me a lesson then you didn't do a very good job."

"I'm not a teacher. I'm not smart enough. Hey, if I ever get in the way of you and some other guy, will you have him break my neck?"

"I didn't tell you to do that!"

"It was heavily implied." Goku placed his other hand on my opposite shoulder and both of them met at my neck. "You know if Gohan and I fight, I'll crush him. It's like swatting a fly. Don't get cold feet now!"

"There's no solution," I said, hugging Gohan closer. He still felt warm.

"Whose heart do you want to break?"

"No one's. You both mean a lot to me and I keep thinking I've made the right choice, but something will happen that makes me question it all over again."

Goku's grip around my neck intensified and as I felt my windpipe being crushed, I realized the solution he was offering me. It was unpleasant and it would hurt them both, but it would be better than having to make a direct decision. I didn't want to keep hurting the people I loved. No matter how many times I went over it in my mind, I could not pick one of them. I never would.

When the world went black, my eyes flew open.

* * *

**Reviews/comments/questions**

**TFSrules**- I want the pairing to work out, too! I'm trying but I hate unhappy endings and I don't want anyone to be totally screwed over. I'm just trying to think of ways different people can be happy with the ultimate outcome.

**super saiyan 4 chichi**- Mwahahaha I'm evil! I was gonna go a really crazy direction with this but I was half-asleep and wasn't exactly thinking properly. ._. I think this is a little more fitting. I don't want Videl having an easy solution to her issue.


	11. Falling Together

**A/N**: We're getting close to the finale. I want to do another story with this pairing but I don't have any good ideas. Blahhh.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Cherished**

**11: Falling Together**

Goku's arms were already around me before I could fly up out of bed. He had a knack for sensing when I was upset and I suspected he had been watching me making all sorts of weird faces during my dream. After I panted for a few minutes and managed to catch my breath, he carefully released me and touched my chin so I met his eyes. It was unbearable. How could I look him in the face? How could I act like my feelings mattered more than anyone else's?

"I know what you're thinking," Goku said without missing a beat. He used his thumb to wipe away a traitorous tear sliding down my cheek. "It's the same thing that always makes you cry. I understand. I know it's hard for you to decide. For me, it wasn't. Chi-Chi and I weren't exactly a match made in heaven. But you and Gohan always got along so well, up until now.

"If you do change your mind, I want you to know that I won't resent you. I used to think it would drive me crazy, but… I think I'm ready to commit myself to your happiness. If Gohan makes you happy, which he usually does, I want you to stay with him. Don't tear yourself away from him for my sake. I mean, if it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened in the first place." Goku smiled sheepishly.

I sniffled and wiped my nose with the back of my hand. It wasn't very ladylike but it didn't bother Goku. There was a lot less pressure to pretend to be something I wasn't with him. Living was so easy; so free and careless. That was a double-sided coin, though. With that freedom came a lack of stability. As much as I loved having no worries, I loved feeling secure even more. That was Gohan's appeal. He was tried and true, a safety net that I had fallen back on too early.

More tears came. "I'm so sick of feeling this way. I know I want to be with you, but leaving Gohan like that just doesn't seem fair. He's been so good to me. We have an unbreakable bond."

"Chi-Chi and I do, too. It's part of being married, I guess. I care about her in a different way than I care about you. I've never been able to talk about my feelings like this with anyone, especially a woman. It's kind of awkward but you're a good listener and I think you understand me better than a lot of other people." Goku twiddled his thumbs and looked at the sheets, trying to hide his blush.

"Please, Gohan never told me his feelings like this and we've been married for years. It's an instinct in men. You all think showing your humanity is a sign of weakness."

"That's true. So it really means something if I can tell you these things without too much hesitation. Normally I act like nothing bothers me so no one worries but it's nice to have a person who I can depend on for support. I'm under a lot of pressure, y'know?"

"I know." I leaned forward to hug Goku and gently ran my nails up and down his back. "Maybe we should head back now instead of waiting until morning. I don't know about you, but I can't sleep. There's no point in delaying the inevitable."

Goku halfheartedly agreed and we both got out of bed alongside the chirping birds. He left to find eggs for breakfast while I made my way to the bathroom for a quick shower. Afterwards, I put on the plainest clothes I could find and got the table ready for when Goku came back. My dream had severely shaken me. I was afraid to go back to sleep. What if another alternate reality was lurking in my subconscious?

We had our breakfast in near silence and cleaned up the house a bit before we got ready to leave. It wasn't like we had anyone to impress, but we would probably be coming back sooner than later and I wanted it to be clean. Goku hovered behind me while I dusted and finally gripped my shoulder to stop me when I got ready to shake out the rugs. I was trying to bide as much time as I could. I would never be ready to face our friends and family.

"We need to get this over with," Goku said, turning me to face him. He bent down to kiss my forehead and hugged me tightly. "If we stand together, we can't fall."

There was nothing more to say. Goku rose and placed two fingers to his forehead. We vanished in a heartbeat and I felt the familiar tingling of instant transmission. When we reappeared, it was outside of Capsule Corp., where Bulma was already standing impatiently. Vegeta was in the shadow of a tree, eyes closed and arms crossed. I felt Goku take my hand as Bulma approached us with a huge grin on her face.

"We've been expecting you," she said, giving me a fierce hug. "Everyone is inside. King Kai told us you'd be coming down sometime today. I don't think this will be as difficult as you two think."

"You're not mad?" Goku asked.

"Of course not." Bulma released me and dusted off my shoulder. "You should be with whoever makes you happy. And I'm sure this goes without saying but… Chi-Chi is kind of a bitch. Once we get everything all settled I think everyone will be feeling much better."

"How will this not be difficult?" I pressed as we headed toward the huge building. "Did something happen while we were away?"

But Bulma's lips were sealed. I could feel the beginnings of a migraine as we entered Capsule Corp. and Goku pulled me closer; his palm was sweating against mine. You would have never guessed how he was feeling based on his facial expression. As usual, he looked calm and collected. Vegeta joined up with us when we stopped outside the living room door and he hesitated before putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Good luck, woman," he said.

The doors swung open and we all stepped inside. I stopped dead before we walked three feet.

Gohan was sitting on the couch with his arm around a noticeably pregnant Bulla, who was chatting easily with Pan and touching my husband's leg. Goten and Trunks were sitting beside each other on a smaller couch to the side and looked completely at ease in spite of the circumstances. All of them seemed to look up at once and see Goku and I holding hands. To my shock, Pan leapt to her feet and ran forward to hug us both tightly.

Goku let my hand go to swing Pan around in the air, ecstatic with her reaction to our arrival. My husband jerked to his feet awkwardly and helped Bulla rise. My eyes zeroed in on her round stomach. They hadn't slept together once or twice. It was difficult for humans and Saiyans to crossbreed. What they did must have been intentional. I watched Vegeta enter my line of vision and sit on the couch.

"I told you everything would work out," Bulma said from behind me.

"More or less," Vegeta interjected.

I stared blankly at Bulla.

A warm hand settled in mine and I was pushed into a chair near Gohan and Bulla, who both sat on the couch beside Vegeta. Goku leaned back like he couldn't be more comfortable and threw an arm around my shoulders. Pan took a seat next to him and Bulma made Trunks and Goten give her a spot on their little couch. I continued to stare at Bulla without hesitation. Gohan was a great liar.

"Chi-Chi didn't want to come," Bulma said when no one spoke. "So Gohan, do you want to tell Videl a few things to help her feel better?"

Gohan nodded and leaned forward. "The truth is… well, I've been so absent because Bulla and I have been involved for a while. When she turned 20 things started happening and I think you can piece the rest together. I wanted this for Bulla and me, but I didn't want to hurt you. You becoming involved with Goku was the best solution and I thought I would be okay with it. But you know as well as I do how hard it is to give everything up we built together."

"So after all our arguments and me trying to deny my feelings, you're telling me you were doing the same thing with a girl half your age?" My voice was rising in pitch. "Deliberately! Goku and I just sort of happened, but you actually planned everything out. I haven't slept in so long over my guilt."

"You're missing the bigger picture," Pan said, "which is that you and dad can be happy now. I was really mad at Bulla for a while but if she and dad are happy, what does it matter? Everything else is secondary. I'm not saying it isn't weird. Trust me, you and grandpa being together is the weirdest thing I've ever seen." She took my hand in hers and looked in my eyes, smiling. "But you two are _happy_."

"We're all happy, right?" Gohan asked.

I looked around the room at everyone's faces and couldn't help but agree with them. There wasn't a sour look besides Vegeta's and he was always pissed off. It still hurt to know that Gohan had been unfaithful for so long. I wouldn't recover from that knowledge for quite a while. With Goku and the rest of my family by me side, the pain would certainly be easier to cope with.

A quick glance at Goku solidified my decision. He was radiantly happy; it seemed like his face would explode if anything else positive happened. All of the pieces had fallen together, albeit awkwardly. Gohan had technically left me for a much younger woman and I had left him for his father. Both of us were pretty messed up. But Pan was ok with everything and that was all that really mattered to me. I had hoped Chi-Chi would come to terms with Goku and I being together.

Bulma suddenly clapped her hands together and grinned. "Who's hungry? I bet dinner is ready by now. Let's all have a bite."

Goku was gone before I could blink and the other Saiyan hybrids followed soon after. I watched Gohan help Bulla to her feet like she would shatter into a million pieces if she so much as stumbled. When they left the room, Vegeta and I were sitting across from each other on separate couches. His black eyes were open for a change and drilling into me, trying to read my thoughts. I stared back at him coldly.

The Saiyan Prince smirked. "You don't look very happy."

"That was all too perfect," I admitted, maintaining my steely gaze. "Gohan used to feel so strongly about us and it's just… gone now. Something doesn't feel right."

"Why question it? You and Kakarot got everything you wanted and none of your little friends are angry."

"I guess. Why do you seem so giddy? Your daughter is pregnant by Goku's son."

"I find that fact more hilarious than irritating. Besides, now she's settled down and I don't have to worry about her as much. She's Gohan's problem." Vegeta's smirk widened and he closed his eyes. "Everyone wins in the end, woman. Quit complaining and stop worrying."

When I rose to my feet and headed toward the kitchen, he didn't follow.

* * *

**Reviews/comments/questions**

**TFSrules- **Everyone kind of won, lol. Chi-Chi is crying in a corner somewhere.

**super saiyan 4 chichi**- Lol yeah, if she killed herself Goku would be in Other World in an instant. That would just make everything even worse.


	12. Mr Hyde

**A/N**: I'm just winding things down. I'm gonna keep trying to think of a new way to present this pairing, though. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Cherished**

**12: Mr. Hyde**

We left Capsule Corp. later on that night when Goku was finally full and everyone had the chance to talk a bit more. Goku grew friskier as the evening progressed until I could barely keep him off me. I gave out a few hugs including a particularly awkward one to Gohan and agreed to discuss divorce proceedings with him sometime during the week. Goku grabbed me by the wrist and we were teleported away to the old Kai planet, which was as peaceful and quiet as it had been when we left.

For the first time in almost a year, I felt completely at ease. Goku wrapped his arms around me from behind and eagerly kissed my mark, sending shivers down my spine. I giggled and swayed on my feet; he scooped me up bridal style and grinned. His teeth shone in the moonlight and I could have sworn I saw his canines lengthening. But he started kissing me again and I was swept up in our passionate embrace.

Goku was a little too eager to get inside and broke the door down in his haste. He pushed me against the wall, using his stomach to keep me from falling, and I wrapped my legs securely around his waist. The house was dark and it was impossible to see anything besides the vague outline of Goku's shoulders as he ran his hands down my thighs. I shivered with delight and felt his chest vibrate in response as if he was growling. My heart pattered.

"Can we do this every night?" Goku whispered into my ear.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want to?"

Suddenly we were on the bed and he had my arms pinned down by the wrists. I squirmed impatiently underneath his weight and only saw the flicker of his teeth as he grinned again. My eyes weren't deceiving me. His canines had grown longer, the same way they did when he transformed under Baby's control. Goku licked his lips like I was a hunk of meat and started fervently kissing my neck. It wasn't a big deal if his teeth changed, right?

The longer we lay on the bed fooling around, the more intense Goku's affection became. His teeth started grazing my neck like he was going to bite down and I pushed back on his shoulders. It took a few seconds for him to get a grip but he eventually pulled back and gave me a quizzical look.

Two golden eyes were staring at me through the darkness.

"You're transforming," I said shortly. "Maybe we should wait."

Goku raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. I have control over it. Besides, all I do is grow fur and my tail comes back." As if to prove the point, a furry red tail flickered behind him.

"It just doesn't seem like a good idea. We have plenty of time. Eternity, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said glumly.

The burning between my legs wouldn't be going away any time soon, but it wasn't worth risking Goku having another transformation. He kissed me once more and leapt off the bed to head to the bathroom, probably to get rid of his own burning. I sat up to watch him go and whistled to lighten the mood. The Saiyan turned to smirk at me when his eyes fell upon a beam of moonlight slanting through the bedroom window. Before I could say anything, Goku saw the full moon outside.

Not many people I knew had seen the Saiyans transform under the power of the moon's waves. Goku and Vegeta had gained control over their Oozaru forms a while ago, but we still didn't know what could happen when they were exposed to it without planning. Goku's entire body went stiff as a board and his eyes widened, glazed and disoriented. His mouth opened slightly to reveal his fangs, steadily growing sharper than before. His heart was beating so hard I could see it through his chest.

Red fur burst out across Goku's broad shoulders. There was no point in trying to run, so I curled under the sheets and prayed he had the control he claimed to. His hair lengthened and he growled ferociously, struggling to calm the beast waiting to come out inside him. Could his Saiyan side be battling Goku for dominance? If Kakarot came out again it wouldn't be just me having problems.

Goku collapsed on his hands and knees, panting and growling. I only let my eyes peek above the covers to make sure he didn't try anything funny. His tail wound around his waist and he pushed himself up on his knees then locked eyes with me. We stared at each other for a few moments, unblinking.

"Where have you taken me?" he demanded.

Fantastic. "Nowhere. Goku got a hold of himself and we left Earth."

"You're lying. He wished for me to reborn and I was. Tell me how this happened." Kakarot took a menacing step forward and stared pointedly at my legs. "We wouldn't want a repeat of our last night together, correct?"

"I'm not lying," I snapped, "and you'll be gone again when the sun rises. You're a shadow."

"Then I only have a few hours to accomplish what I need to."

When Kakarot placed two fingertips to his forehead, Vegeta's words echoed in my mind. _Everything is always a challenge. What comes afterwards doesn't matter as much._ Without considering the consequences, I quickly grabbed a lamp off the bedside table and hurled it at Kakarot's head. If he wanted to play games, I would be more than willing. Anything to protect Earth.

Huh. I kind of sounded like Goku.

The lamp smashed into the Saiyan's head and he merely shook it off as a nuisance. It had the intended effect, though. Kakarot's hand dropped and curled into a fist; he bared his teeth and growled low in his throat. It wasn't hard to differentiate between Goku's two personalities. Kakarot was a condensed Oozaru itching for battle while Goku had more control over his impulses. I summoned up all my remaining courage and snarled back at the Saiyan.

Kakarot grinned when I covered my mouth in shock. Had that sound come from me?! He circled around the bed, intrigued by my less than human response to his threats. Glass cracked under his feet as he walked like a predator investigating an interesting prey item. Another noise started up my throat but I swallowed it down before I could entice Kakarot any further.

"I forgot we sealed the deal," he said, grabbing my chin to twist my head aside. He leaned down to lick my mark and chuckled. "You get a few perks from me and I get… well, nothing from you. You _are _a human, after all. What can a mortal offer?"

"Get away from me."

"Is that a bit of fear I smell?" He pinned my wrists above my head and leaned down so our noses were touching. "I like it."

"Bite me," I said.

Kakarot straddled me fully on the bed and I instinctively drove my knee between his legs. It was an underhanded move but I didn't stand a chance otherwise. He yelped in pain, releasing my wrists just enough that I could wriggle free and make my escape. I shut the bedroom door to deter him a bit longer and ran through the house, past the broken door and into the nearby forest. If I was lucky, he wouldn't be able to focus enough to use instant transmission.

When I was a safe distance away, I tried to do what Goku had taught me and suppressed my energy. I hid myself away in some bushes and steadied my breathing. Kakarot couldn't find me at all as long as I stayed still, didn't make any noise, and didn't let my energy spike. If I relaxed and waited it out, Goku would be searching the woods for me in the morning and we could figure out a solution to our newest problem. There was always something between us. Had the Kai been wrong?

The time dragged on. There was nothing to fear in the woods besides my own boredom. If Kakarot didn't appear by the time the moon sank behind the trees, I intended on heading back to the house. He could have given up and decided to wait for me to come back. I looked up at the sky visible through the leaves and sighed impatiently. It was unlikely the Saiyan had let me win.

Just when I moved to get up and dust my clothes off, I heard rustling a few feet away and some loud sniffing. I quickly returned to my hiding place as Kakarot emerged from the brush with a foul expression on his face. He closed his eyes and appeared to be focusing for a few seconds, but he was too impatient to search out my energy. He sniffed the air like a dog and his golden eyes slowly turned to my hiding spot. A grin spread across his face.

"That's a nifty trick you learned," Kakarot said, grabbing the back of my shirt before I could get away. He lifted me into the air like a misbehaved puppy and tapped my nose lightly with his fingertip. "You're forgetting that we're bonded now. You can't hide from me. That's the whole point of it."

"Took you long enough to get here."

"I was in a bit of pain. But that doesn't matter anymore. Would you prefer to go back to the house or do you want me to take you right here? I don't mind either option."

"You made Goku cry. He never cries."

"It isn't my fault he's a spineless fool who can't control his women. Besides, he made the wish for me to be brought out into the light. He got what he was asking for. There is no one to blame but Goku. If he had behaved like an adult none of this would have happened. Now I'll ask you again. Do you want me to take you here or shall we go back to the house?"

When I refused to answer, Kakarot dropped me on the ground and stepped on my back to keep me from running. I saw the sash holding up his pants flutter to the earth and clawed desperately at the soil. He turned me over onto my back and quickly pinned my wrists, grinning malevolently. Panic raged tirelessly inside me as he ravenously kissed my neck and my knee acted of its own accord.

The Saiyan collapsed to the side with a howl and curled into a ball. I grimaced at the sight. It was really ruining my chances of having a family with Goku.

"Why do you keep doing that?!" he squealed, wincing in pain.

"I don't have many options," I said. "Sorry!"

Once again I took off through the woods. Goku would be wondering why his balls hurt so much.

* * *

**Reviews/comments/questions**

**super saiyan 4 chichi- **I think Chi-Chi's been through enough in her life with Goku, lmao. She's kinda fed up now.

**TFSrules-** Thank you! Vegeta's strange behavior will soon be explained. :D


	13. Hanging By A Thread

**A/N:** Pan needs some closure and Chi-Chi will get hers in the next couple chapters. I'm not a big Chi-Chi fan.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Cherished**

**13: Hanging By A Thread**

The sun rose in the sky some time later. The night of running had left me exhausted and cranky, but I was relieved to know Goku would be back to normal. I let my energy spike so he could find me and lay back on the grass to wait for that moment to come. He would remember the previous night like he had the last time Kakarot harassed me. We had to go back to Earth to see if Dende could do anything to help. Maybe Vegeta had an—

"That bastard," I whispered.

All the strange grins and snickers from Vegeta suddenly made sense. He knew Goku would transform under the full moon. Instead of warning me, he laughed about it. My life was hanging in the balance and technically, Goku's was, too. We could have killed each other. That didn't bother Vegeta. He was content to sit on Earth in the huge house his wife had bought while I duked it out with Goku's alter ego on a distant planet. That rotten _bastard_.

Goku arrived a few minutes later and wordlessly swept me up bridal style. He was in his training uniform, already prepared to start controlling the Saiyan within. I hugged him tightly around the neck as we walked back through the woods toward the house. It was comforting to have a powerful man around, even if he did lose it and turn into a monster when he looked at the moon. After we had walked a little ways I summoned up the courage to address his problem.

"Vegeta knows how to fix it," I said.

"Just because he knows about the issue doesn't mean he can reverse it. I have to wait a few more months for the Dragon Balls to be useable again. I'll wish to return to normal and we can use the second one to make you immortal. Then we'll be through with this nonsense."

"Wait, how did you know he knew?"

"Vegeta's never happy. If he is, it usually means I'm in some kind of trouble."

We both washed up for our trip back to Earth and I splashed my face more than once with cold water to keep myself from falling asleep. Goku hadn't slept well, either. His powerful arms looked strangely weak as he ate breakfast with me and I was almost positive he had lost muscle mass somehow. When we were getting ready to go I took one of his forearms between my hands and squeezed. It felt oddly soft, like there was nothing beneath his skin.

Goku rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "When I don't sleep I get really weak. Come on, let's go to Earth and see what we can do before the moon comes out again." He twisted his arm in my grasp to hold my wrist and pressed two fingertips to his forehead.

The Saiyan prince was already waiting outside of Capsule Corp. I angrily stomped towards him but Goku picked me up by the back of my shirt so I was stuck flailing around like a moron. One of Vegeta's black eyes slid open and he grinned wickedly. He was thoroughly enjoying getting back at Goku for humiliating him when he was taken over by Kakarot. Damn Saiyans.

I went slack in Goku's grip to show him I wouldn't try to start any fights and folded my arms when my feet were back on the ground. There wasn't a goofy smile on Goku's face. He looked dead serious; it was the same persona he adopted before an intense fight. He crossed his arms and glared at Vegeta, who shrugged off his favorite tree to acknowledge our presence. It was already more than I had expected.

"That wasn't very nice," Goku said, instantly reverting back to his old self. "I could have really hurt Videl and you seemed to think it was funny."

"What's wrong with having fun, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"You're mad because Goku wounded your ego when he was going to take over Earth," I said, hanging over Goku's arm like a crazed fangirl at a concert. "If he wasn't here right now you and I would be fighting right now. I'm tired of you hanging around the fringes of my life. It's creepy."

Vegeta took a menacing step forward and Goku quickly pushed me behind his back. I peeked around his side to see the two Saiyan men having a glaring contest, daring the other to make a move. It was obvious that Vegeta was outmatched but that didn't mean he couldn't cause serious damage to Goku. Leave it to Bulma's incredibly arrogant husband to take words severely out of context. Why the hell would I fight Vegeta? He'd snap me in two.

They relaxed their stances after a few moments but Goku didn't let me move. "Videl is a little upset with you. I'm sure if you apologize she'll accept." He stopped me when I tried to sidle around him.

"I'm not apologizing to your woman."

"Of course not," I muttered. "We should get some supplies while we're here, Goku. The house is running low on a few things."

Goku nodded in agreement and led me by the elbow far away from Vegeta. When we couldn't see his pointy black hair over the horizon, he scratched his head and looked around with a sheepish smile.

"Should I come with you to your house or do you want me to wait here?" he asked.

"I can go alone. Gohan doesn't seem completely on board with everything and I don't want him to get too angry. Honestly, I don't know how we're all going to adjust to this. I should probably spend some time with Pan to make sure she's feeling ok."

"Yeah that's a good idea. I'll go to Other World to see if there's any Saiyans hanging around who can tell me what to do. I guess as long as I don't look at the full moon we'll be okay. It's still too risky for me." He crossed his arms and pouted his lower lip in thought. "I know Pan is probably really mad at me, but tell her I'm here if she needs me."

There was no need for words. Goku and I hugged fiercely and he lifted me up off the ground to spin me in a circle before gently placing me back on the ground. We kissed and I almost threw caution to the wind, but he used instant transmission to get away before things could escalate. I huffed irately and flew off towards my old house, hoping Gohan and Pan would still be in good moods.

I touched down just outside the front door and hesitated with my hand on the doorknob. It wasn't right for me to just waltz in anymore. As I knocked a few times to catch someone's attention, I uncomfortably played with a pebble by my feet. My affair with Goku had long-reaching effects. Pan had summed it up nicely the day before. Everything was just plain weird. No longer was I the demure housewife of every man's dream. I had seized my destiny and reshaped it completely.

To my relief, Pan was the one to greet me. She seemed surprised but eagerly gave me a hug and insisted I come inside. I stood by the doorway and watched her bustle around, straightening up the couch and moving a few dishes to the kitchen. It was like watching me from the past. I felt guilty putting such heavy responsibility on my daughter and found myself wishing I had been a bit more prudent with Goku.

We took our seats on the couch and Pan offered me a cup of tea. I took a few polite sips and marveled at how clean everything was. She did a better job keeping everything in order than I ever did.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I blurted. "Don't tell me what I want to hear. You mean more to me than any man ever will."

The outburst made Pan stop just before her teacup touched her lips. She lowered it back onto the small dish and placed it on the coffee table. My daughter took a deep, steadying breath. She was trying not to cry—she picked up the trick from me. I had trained my reflex so Gohan didn't worry.

"Mom, I'll never be okay with this. I'm not going to support dad and Bulla and I'm not going to root for you and grandpa—I mean, Goku—either. Bulla was my best friend. Knowing that she could do something like this without feeling much remorse really shook me up. It took me a long time to be able to look her in the face again, let alone have a civil conversation with her. I mean, she's with _my dad._

"But in the grand scheme of things, I feel like Goku and you hurt me much worse. If you had divorced dad under normal circumstances I wouldn't have minded. It was obvious you two weren't doing well and I was prepared to deal with it. Finding out you were sneaking around with my grandfather was more than a little upsetting. It felt like I had no one to turn to—Bulla had betrayed me, dad lied to all of us, Goku tricked us, and you kind of let it happen.

"Thankfully there are still a few sane people in our group. Trunks and Goten aren't really happy with everything so they understood where I was coming from. I'm still hurt, mom. I will be for a long time. I'm going to behave like an adult and tolerate all these changes, but you need to give me time. No PDA with you and Goku for at least a year and no unexpected visits. Capiche?"

My eyes were brimming with tears by the time Pan was finished talking. She blushed furiously when she saw me but I pulled her into a hug before she could escape. My baby was growing up. It was a part of Goku that she had inherited. No one else in the family, even Gohan, had the ability to be so selfless. I wanted to respect her wishes and make sure she could easily transition instead of having everything thrust upon her at once.

Pan wiped some tears from her eyes when we broke apart. "And you two better not get married. That's weird to the max. Dad and Bulla aren't. I doubt they'll even stay together."

"That would make one very complicated family tree," I laughed.

"Maybe I'll permit you to have a kid somewhere down the road. You two are gonna be immortal, right? I know grandpa is from fusing with the Dragon Balls so he'll probably want to keep you alive, too." Pan suddenly stopped and made a disgusted face. "I'm not calling him 'dad' now that I think of it."

"Yes that's the plan. We have to wait a while for Shenron to recover from the last wish. Don't worry, he's still your grandpa. The order of things is just a bit mixed up now."

We both laughed and had a few more sips of tea. Pan didn't hate me. That was a good thing. She wasn't exactly my cheerleader but she was prepared to 'tolerate' Goku and I being together. As long as she didn't vomit every time she thought of it, I was okay with that. We were making progress.

My daughter suddenly sighed. "Grandma isn't doing well. She's been hiding inside ever since grandpa broke her hand. I think he should talk to her so she can come to terms with everything. They fought a lot but she was committed to him, even if she didn't know how to express it in a nice way."

"I'll tell him to visit her as soon as he comes back to bring me home. We're staying on the Kai planet for a while to give everyone time to adjust. It's beautiful. Just like Earth, with one moon and birds and dinosaurs. When you're feeling better you should come up for a visit. It'd be a great place for a honeymoon, you know." I winked and nudged her.

"That's creepy, mom!"

"I'm just teasing. If this teaches you anything, hopefully it's not to get married young."

Pan rolled her eyes and stood. "I'm going to the grocery store to pick up a few things before dad and Bulla come home. She gets whiny when she's hungry. You're welcome to stay here until Goku comes back. Grandpa tends to get distracted along the way."

We hugged again and I kissed her on the forehead, happy to have her vague approval. Pan grabbed her keys off the table, bade me farewell, and left.

I sat on my old couch.

Everything was changing.

* * *

**Reviews/comments/questions**

**super saiyan 4 chichi- **It's all thanks to you! I never would've updated again if you hadn't kicked me in the butt. I'm torn- I love both sides of Goku.

**TFSrules**- I'm narrowing it down to the full moon so things don't get too difficult. Thanks for the message, btw!


	14. The Art of Breaking

**A/N**: This is technically the end. It seemed like a really good time to wrap things up. The next chapter will be an epilogue to finish putting the pieces together but after that this story is all over. I got a little teary-eyed at the end! I'm still throwing around different ideas for the actual finale in the next chapter, though. I don't know if I want it to be happy or not.

**Warnings**: Mild lemon, strong non-con.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Cherished**

**14: The Art of Breaking**

The lack of sleep from the night before finally got to me. I had been snoozing for a while when I felt someone shaking my arm gently and calling me into awareness. Unwilling to wake, I swatted at the person's hand and nuzzled my face closer to the couch. They stranger sighed impatiently and rolled me over on my back to start tickling my sides. I squealed in protest and fell off the couch trying to defend myself from the onslaught. When my eyes opened, I suddenly wasn't ticklish anymore.

Gohan was hovering over me on his hands and knees. He had taken off his glasses and set them on the coffee table. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I finally slid out from underneath him and readjusted myself on the couch. He rubbed his eyes like he was waking from a dream and took a seat on the opposite end, hands clasped politely. We'd been married for so long that it was hard for either of us to believe we were going to be truly _apart_.

My soon to be ex-husband cleared his throat. "Bulma is bringing over the papers we need to sign. I can take them in to the mayor's office later on when I get Bulla from her birthing class." He hesitated and eyed my knee, probably considering putting his hand on it. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. I was just talking to Pan and fell asleep, I guess. I hope your mother feels better."

"She might, eventually. We've all been giving her space for now." Gohan was twiddling his thumbs now. He was really nervous about something.

"I can leave if you want," I offered, getting to my feet. "I was waiting for Goku to come back from Other World. He's trying to see if there's other Saiyans who can help him with an issue. I kind of need to see Bulma and Vegeta, anyway."

"No, it's fine. Sit. We have to wait for her to bring over the papers. It doesn't bother me."

So I sat. We talked for a while about Bulla and how she was feeling about being pregnant. She apparently couldn't wait to have the baby and was willing to have joint custody with Gohan. Neither of them thought it would work out in the long run, though. Bulma was excited to have a grandchild and Vegeta gave his grudging approval. It probably wasn't the way he imagined his daughter growing up.

The sun started to sink below the horizon and Gohan had to get Bulla from her class. Pan was out with her uncle Goten and Trunks. He bade me farewell and left, so I went upstairs to use the bathroom. Goku was taking an awful long time in Other World. When I was done, I washed my hands and examined my face in the mirror. All the stress had made even my younger face start to look old. I fixed my hair and took a breath mint from the medicine cabinet. It had been my idea to keep them there.

I stepped outside of the bathroom into the dark hallway. Gohan never left lights on. Electricity was dirt cheap but he was even cheaper sometimes. As soon as I took three steps toward the stairs, I felt the heat of another person's body on my back. I went very still, trying not to panic. It could be anyone. Goku could be surprising me, Gohan might have forgotten something, and Vegeta might want to add salt to the wounds he created. It was too big to be Pan.

"Okay, now who's playing games?" I asked, starting to turn around.

The stranger slammed me up against the wall face-first, leaving my arms helplessly pinned. My eyes strained through the darkness only to see a shadow being cast on rug. I struggled when the person pressed their body to mine and lowered their mouth to my neck. For Kami's sake. Were the Saiyans part vampire or something?! They were very attached to the throat area.

A hand clasped over my mouth and my attacker sank his teeth into my flesh at the crux of my shoulder and neck. I screamed and thrashed but I barely moved in the end. I was a weak human probably fighting a Saiyan, the warrior race from space. Blood poured down my chest as the man's tongue worked over the fresh wound, already sealing it up. It couldn't have been Goku. He wouldn't mark me again after we had gone through the entire process almost twice.

The man's fingers pried open my mouth so I would finish the job. When I felt an index finger between my teeth, I bit down as hard as I could. He yelped in pain and quickly released me; I was horrified to find that I could barely wobble toward the stairs. I fell on my hands and knees and crawled toward freedom, dreading what the person would do when he got over the pain. The fresh wound in my neck was pulsing and Goku wouldn't be very happy when he saw it. Or smelled it.

When I started to lower myself down the staircase, the assailant grabbed me by the hair and dragged me back up onto the landing. It was impossible to see in the impregnable darkness. I was shrieking with all my might but no one seemed to hear—he knew Gohan and Pan wouldn't be home. He twisted my arms behind my back and shoved me into my old bedroom, then kicked the door shut behind us. I was thrown on the floor like a sack of flour.

"Who are you?" I demanded as he took a few menacing steps forward.

"I went to see my mother earlier today."

Gohan stepped into a line of moonlight. His face was streaked with tears and fresh blood was splattered over his mouth. He looked a little crazy. He took off the gloves he was wearing and threw them aside, still advancing towards me. I backpedaled like a crab until I hit the edge of our bed and he knelt down in front of me. His eyes were puffy and red. He was been crying minutes before he attacked me.

I lashed out with my legs and he pinned me to the bedframe by my throat. Gohan's black eyes bored into me for a few seconds before he started crying again. Something about me made everyone want to sob in my presence. It could have been because I was a homewrecker.

"She was trying to kill herself," Gohan managed, "and I'm not sure if she finally did. I'm afraid to look." His grip tightened around my neck. "And for what? Goku. He's like a little kid with a short attention span. Chi-Chi was boring this week so he moved on to the next best thing. My mother won't eat. She sits around staring into space."

It was all my fault.

Gohan was weeping hysterically now and against my better judgment, I offered him a safe place in my arms. He was horribly angry but he had no other option besides me, so he took it. My throat was released and he hugged my fiercely, drenching my already blood-soaked shoulder in tears. I shakily rubbed his back like I used to when Pan was upset over a boy or school. How had it come to this?

Eventually, the tears slowed and he was simply relaxing in my embrace with the occasional sniffle. I ran a hand through his hair (he'd always liked that) and tried to think of ways to get out of the mess I was in. Goku would figure it out soon enough. I didn't want him to hurt Gohan. I just wanted everyone to get along and be happy again. But they all knew how Goku and I felt. We couldn't return to our spouses and act like everything was okay again.

"I want you to love me again," Gohan whispered.

I pulled him closer. "Me too."

He moved back so our noses were touching and suddenly kissed me hard on the lips. It didn't exactly shock me but I shoved him away as fast as possible and scowled. It wasn't in Gohan's nature to admit defeat. He grasped my face in his hands and kissed me again with more fervor, easily slipping his tongue in my mouth before I could pry him off me. I grimaced at the taste of blood and pushed on his shoulders—_hard. _Of course it did nothing to deter him.

We broke apart and Gohan started pushing my hair out of my face, murmuring that I was beautiful. When I tried kneeing him between the legs like I had to Kakarot, he pulled me away from the bed to pin me on the floor with his body weight. It was impossible to move. I screamed in hopes that Pan would hear me and he clapped a hand over my mouth to muffle it into silence. Gohan looked both excited and absolutely terrified.

"Everything can go back to normal. I already bit you so you just have to bite me." He tugged the collar of his shirt to the side so his neck was exposed. "We can be together again."

I shook my head furiously and he leaned back to pull off his shirt, freeing my mouth and arms for a few seconds. Gohan didn't react much when I punched him in the gut but my hips had enough space to let me flip over onto my stomach. He held me down by the back of my neck to keep me from moving any further and I heard his belt hiss out of the loops of his pants. I felt his hand tugging at my pants, trying to move them down my waist.

"You need to get a grip!" I said, trying to drag myself away. "Goku is gonna kill you!"

"I want you to love me again. Stop squirming!"

Gohan wasn't interested in the actual sex act. It was the same story with Kakarot—power and control. He wanted to dominate me so I was afraid to leave; it was a last-ditch effort to keep me around. I screamed and clawed the carpet until threads cut beneath my nails and Gohan nearly reached his goal. His hands pinned down my wrists and he breathed heavily on the back of my neck.

It wasn't easy, but I closed my eyes and convinced myself I was asleep. The searing pain between my legs told me otherwise and I nearly slipped out of my fantasy several times during the ordeal. I saw something gold glittering on his finger—our wedding band. His hand curled around mine tightly, obscuring it completely. Tears slid down my cheeks while he whispered into my ear that he loved me and would never leave me again. There was no end in sight.

The episode was over almost an hour later. Gohan collapsed on top of me, layering my neck with kisses and swearing to complete our bond. I had rug burn on my right cheek from staring at his wedding band for most of the ordeal. He unwillingly sat up after a few minutes of post-rape afterglow and I didn't move for a full five minutes. I lay on the floor, hoping karma had finished giving me a beating. When I did get up, Gohan helped. There was thin layer of sweat on his skin.

"Dad, are you home?" I heard Pan yell from downstairs. "You forgot Bulla! She's mad at you so she's staying at her house for the night. Mom stopped by earlier, too."

When I lifted my head, Gohan placed his index finger to my lips. I let my eyes drop again while he put on his clothes and tried to look presentable. Heartbreak brought out the worst in people.

"Hop in bed and I'll talk to Pan," Gohan whispered.

Where else was I supposed to go?

The bedroom door shut and I pulled my trembling body to the bed, where I nestled under the familiar warm sheets. The wind rustled the trees outside. Gohan was right. His father had the attention span of a gnat. He had completely forgotten about me and the worst had happened.

"Videl?"

I knew the voice, which meant I didn't need to check and acknowledge his presence. Goku was at my side in an instant with a facial expression I couldn't quite pinpoint. It was dangerous, I knew that much. I smiled a little when he crawled in bed with me and put my hand on his chest. His heart was pounding fervently; he must have raced to get to the house.

"It reeks of fear," Goku said.

"I know."

He was quiet. Then, "I have to kill him now."

"Gohan is hurt and upset. Let's go to Namek."

Goku wrapped one of his huge arms around me and put two fingertips to his forehead. We were transported out of the bleak bedroom and into a field on the radiantly bright New Namek, where a few children were playing catch. They stopped when they saw Goku helping me to my feet and watched him scoop me up and fly toward the Grand Elder's house. I felt tears drip off his cheeks and fall on my neatly folded hands. He knew what I was going to do.

A few Namekians were standing guard outside but they instantly let us pass. All of the Namekian Dragon Balls were gathered together in the center of the room, flickering like they knew they were about to be used. The Grand Elder inclined his wrinkled head and a few guards helped scoop them up to bring them to a place more convenient for dragon summoning. Goku held my hand while we walked.

The guards placed the Dragon Balls neatly on the grass and left us alone with just a translator. He spoke the words to summon Porunga and Goku put his arm around my shoulders. Now he was crying shamelessly. I struggled to maintain my composure and stay strong. Porunga wouldn't want to grant a serious wish to a woman who couldn't resist her own tears.

A massive green dragon spiraled out of the Balls and hovered quietly in the sky, waiting for me to make my move. He focused intently on Goku, probably able to sense he was connected with Shenron. I took a deep breath and turned to kiss Goku on the forehead. He hugged me fiercely in the way I had grown to love that almost cracked my ribcage. We returned to holding hands.

"Porunga," I began, "I'm about to ask you for a difficult wish. Before you couldn't grant my wishes because Goku was unwilling to participate and together, he and Shenron are beyond your capabilities. But he's on my side now, along with the Eternal Dragon.

"I wish for my life to be restored to the way it was before I fell in love with Goku. I want to undo the hurt and pain I've caused my loved ones and let them be happy again. If there is any way you can help me, I will never pester you with another wish again. I don't need the other two. Just this one."

The translator finished a few seconds after I was done. Porunga's brilliant red eyes blazed through me, searching for insincerity or hesitation. He leaned back and folded his arms with a short nod. Goku had stopped crying and took the chance to embrace me one last time as the massive dragon's eyes glowed a deeper shade of red than before. Goku smelled like the forest.

Then, there was nothing.

* * *

**Reviews/comments/questions**

**super saiyan 4 chichi- **I lurve me some Chi-Chi/Goku but I'm really big into Videl/Goku now. The forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest. ;D

**DJ Meltdown**- Thanks for the reviews!


	15. Nirvana

**A/N:** This is a deus ex machina if I ever saw one but DBZ is just full of those. I'm happy with it. Obviously I'm not continuing this story but I might reuse some of the names in other stories. I'm still trying to think of new ideas so it might be a while before I start something new. Thanks so much to everyone who read & reviewed! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it.

**-MalRev**

**Cherished**

**15: Nirvana**

I woke with a start.

It was the day when everything had started changing—I could tell by the way the bed was empty and the sounds I heard downstairs. Goku would be arriving shortly to ask if he could stay because Chi-Chi threw him out and I would have to say no. I lifted my hands to see how much I had aged and was surprised to see they were as smooth as they had been in my previous life. Porunga must have reversed time instead of creating an alternate reality. That meant I hadn't abandoned a heartbroken Goku.

The smell of eggs and bacon wafted up from downstairs and I unwillingly got out of bed to confront my old life. Gohan was already dressed and made breakfast for himself because he was too impatient to wait for me to get up. When I reached for my robe, my eyes fell upon the ring on my finger. It was different than my original wedding band and I had slept with my engagement ring on. Normally I took it off just in case; it had been expensive and I didn't want it to get lost.

I was putting on slippers when the door burst open and a small girl who seemed to be five years old ran inside the room. She jumped on me and wrapped her arms around my leg, grinning and flicking a very long brown tail behind her back. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail but the way it was stuck out in the front reminded me very strongly of Goku. Maybe he and Chi-Chi finally had a daughter. I managed to smile and leaned down to ruffle her ponytail, making her frown a little and step off me to fix it.

"Daddy is making breakfast!" she said excitedly. "Big brother even woke up to help. Come on, let's go before he leaves to play with Mr. Vegeta!"

"Daddy? Doesn't he have to work?"

"No mama, we take care of ourselves! We're even going fishing later!"

"What's your name?" I asked.

The little girl looked irritated and crossed her arms. "Mama, its Serari. Daddy and Leke are downstairs so come on!"

Serari pulled me out of the room and down the stairs. She must have been a figment of my imagination. It was another insane dream, like the one I had when Shenron heard my vague wish. The little girl let my hand go and ran out into the kitchen to get a hug from her father while I unsurely stepped inside.

Goku was holding Serari in his arms, donned in an apron and smiling hugely. My eyes fell upon his left hand and I felt my heart skip a beat. He had a wedding band on. He didn't wear one no matter how many times Chi-Chi hassled him. I slumped against the wall and saw a teenage boy sitting at the kitchen table, another spitting image of Goku. His hair was a bit better kept, though. It must have been Leke.

"Hey mom," Leke said, instantly straightening up when he saw me. "Is it ok if Pan comes over later?"

Pan? My daughter? "Uh…sure? Doesn't she live here?"

Everyone in the kitchen stopped moving. Serari was staring at me like I had six heads and both Goku and Leke exchanged a strange look. Leke took his sister from Goku's arms and they left the kitchen to head upstairs, probably to give Goku and I some privacy. While Leke walked away, I noticed he had a tail, too. Goku pulled out a chair for me at the table and gestured for me to sit while he put some eggs and bacon on a plate. I took it gratefully and started eating when he sat across from me.

"We thought something happened when you fainted last night," Goku said. "It was kind of out of nowhere. Do you remember anything?"

"To be honest… no. Where's Gohan and why are you in my house? Who are those kids? Why isn't Pan living at home with me? What happened to Chi-Chi?"

"Videl, you and I are married. We have two children whom you've already met—Serari and Leke. Pan is my other son's daughter and you aren't technically related to her. She and Leke are very close; they grew up together when you babysat Pan while Gohan was at work. He and Pencila were married around the same time we were so it just worked out that way.

"Chi-Chi and I divorced when Gohan was a baby. It was mutual. She remarried to Akira a few years ago and they're expecting their first child. We're all pretty close-knit. Don't even get me started on the Briefs. Bulma and Vegeta fight so much that I don't know what's up with them anymore."

I stared at Goku. "We're…married?"

"Yes. It's been 15 years now. We met through Gohan when you graduated high school, dated for a while, and things took off from there." Goku took my hand when I set down my fork. "We marked each other and Shenron granted you immortality, just like me. Of course that was under the condition that you'll help me protect the universe. But I usually handle the fighting."

"So I was never married to Gohan," I said slowly.

"Of course not."

The chair clattered to the floor when I stood up and wrapped my arms tightly around Goku. He laughed and hugged me back, completely oblivious to why I was so happy. Porunga had granted my wish and turned it into something more. Instead of returning me to a time I didn't want, he reversed everything and let things occur as I wanted them to. We kissed and I ran my hands through his hair, ecstatic that I didn't have to hide my feelings.

We had _children. _Two! Serari was beautiful and spunky; her brother, Leke, was polite and respectful. We all seemed so happy together, like one family unit instead of separate people living under one roof. Goku still sparred with Vegeta, who was still with Bulma, and I got to spend eternity helping Goku protect the entire universe. Even when our friends and family passed away, we could see them in Other World. It was all so perfect. Only an Eternal Dragon could make everything fall together.

Goku sat me in his lap and I told him the entire story: how I had technically come from the future where he and I weren't together. He listened patiently, probably thinking I had a bad dream. His hands idly played with my hair and he outright laughed when I told him Gohan and I had been married and had a daughter who happened to have the same name as his current daughter. When I was done, he nodded like it all made sense.

"I know you think I'm crazy," I said, "but it's true. I'm not sure how Porunga made it all happen."

"No, I believe you. Trust me." He smiled and suddenly leaned in very close to whisper in my ear. "I wanted to go along with everyone when Porunga put me here so they didn't suspect anything. But now that I know you're here, too, I don't have to worry. No one else seems to remember where we came from. The day I was put here, you suddenly fainted. It's easy to adjust."

It was a relief to know Goku retained his memories, too. I felt like less of a stranger.

"I just wish we could remember everything from this life instead," I said. "It's so happy."

"Me too. Leke and Gohan filled me in when I woke up from my fainting episode but beyond that, I don't know anything."

"So how about we go visit everyone together and see what this place is like."

Goku scooped me up in his arms and grinned as Leke and Serari reentered the kitchen. "We have eternity to do that. I'd rather have a picnic with the kids."

Serari cheered and leapt onto Goku's back, nearly knocking us over. Leke rolled his eyes and my heart swelled with happiness. I was home.


End file.
